The Tragedy and the Triumph
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Hollywood Arts gang. Mostly told from Jade's POV but there is a little change at the end. Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1 The Tragedy

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

**Part 1**

**The Tragedy**

KTLA News at 7

7:01 PM PST

"…with the weather. But first, the news. A gang-related shooting took place just hours ago in the parking lot of the Baldwin Hills Crenshaw Plaza. The casualties are all believed to be innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire of the escalating gang war between the Black P Stone Jungles, part of the larger Bloods gang and the Rollin 40s, a known branch of the Crips.

"The injured have been taken to Kaiser Foundation Hospital West…"

* * *

Hollywood Arts

3:05 PM PST

"No. No. No. How many times do I have to say 'no'?" Jade West barked at Tori Vega. "I do not want to go with you and Cat and that irritating thing you call a sister to look for some rejuvenation chiz!"

Cat Valentine stood off to the side, pouting. "C'mon, Jadey…"

"Don't call me that!"

Cat flinched but continued, "It'll be fun! I bet there's an Auntie Anne's at the mall. We could get some pretzels and…"

"I. Don't. Care." Jade carefully enunciated every word. "I don't want to go to the mall with you guys. I have better things to do!"

"Name one," Tori challenged.

"I…have a… Why the hell am I justifying myself to you?!"

With that, Jade stomped out of Hollywood Arts, across the Asphalt Café and into the parking lot to her car.

* * *

The West House

3:45 PM PST

On the way home, Jade stopped at a Jet Brew. With coffee, she glared at a seated underclassman and took the quickly-available easy chair in the corner near a window. She spent some time going over some notes for an upcoming test before getting a fresh cup and heading home.

While she drove, Jade started to feel bad for her friend. Cat was a sweet, if scatter-brained girl she'd known for years. But she just couldn't handle two Vegas at the same time – especially if one of them was Trina.

And why the hell was Trina still at HA? She had graduated the year before. Vega had explained she was taking some college extension classes while she worked on that farce of a revue show for the Spanish-language station. And, supposedly, getting ready for some telenovela where she'd be the daughter of the don of the family.

_Right! Like Trina could act in such a role. Then again, she could just play herself…_

In truth, except for studying for the following week's test, the Goth had nothing to do. Since the latest, and final, breakup with Beck, she found she had a lot of free time and no one to spend it with. But the Jade West everyone knew, or thought they knew, wouldn't admit that.

If she wanted to be completely honest, Jade would admit she didn't mind the younger Vega as much as she pretended. The girl was a perfect foil for Jade's talk and her attitude. But she'd spent so much time creating the shell around her that only showed what she willed; it was becoming impossible to change that.

Playing that role was so engrained in her; she even did it in the privacy of her room. So, ostensibly not caring, she tried to check IMs from her friends on her PearPhone.

The phone was dead. Jade cursed as she realized she hadn't charged it since the morning before. She shut it off, remembering a rumor that it would charge faster if it was off, slammed it in the charger and headed to the kitchen to see what was in the refrigerator.

Some leftover pizza that didn't smell bad yet…

She quickly nuked two slices and, with a liter bottle of Coke, went up to her room to watch a movie.

She flipped on her television and had no luck – Syfy had crap reality shows, HBO and Cinemax had lame offerings and TCM was running a bunch of old musicals. She ended up watching a _Maury_ rerun. This one was one of those paternity test shows. Nothing like watching white trash, trailer park in-breeders go at each other on stage.

Without realizing it, Jade dozed off. The show went from trash TV to the local news as she napped.

Jolting awake, Jade saw a live feed on the television. Another gang-related shooting.

Bored, she lifted the remote from her belly and started channel surfing. TNT was running a _Supernatural_ marathon so she settled back to watch the Winchester brothers' ongoing battle with Evil. While not creepy enough to satisfy that side of Jade, it was better than almost all of the rest of the 'horror' shows on TV – _The Walking Dead_ was really the sole exception.

As the show went to commercial, Jade got up, stretched and headed for her bathroom. Coming back, she checked her phone. It now had over an eighty percent charge.

It was already nearly 7 so she figured she'd have at least a couple of dozen messages from Cat.

Sure enough, after she powered her phone on, she saw several voice mails.

She played the first one. _Hey Jadey! We're leaving the mall. Trina's mad since the lady with that special cream isn't…_

Jade skipped the rest. The next message came up, _Jade! Oh my God! Tori is…_

The rest of the message disappeared in static.

The rest were from her other friends asking where she was. The one that really caught her was an email from Beck. Look, Jade, I know you pretend you don't care but you should be here. I know Cat told you everything. Just get here as soon as you can.

Jade went to the texts next. The first text was Cat's:

**On the way to a mall to get some special makeup for Trina!**

**Feeling: Happy!**

Jade shook her head. Cat's posts always showed 'happy'.

**Trina's mad. The cream lady isn't here. But Auntie Anne's is!**

**Feeling: Still happy!**

_Poor Trina, everyone deserts her eventually,_ Jade thought with an internal laugh.

**Mmm… I love AA's Pretzels! Tori bought me a cinnamon 1 and I got cheese for it.**

**Feeling: Very happy!**

_Cinnamon and cheese?_

The next one caused a feeling of dread to creep into Jade's heart.

**OMG! Jade! Where r you?**

The feeling line was empty! Cat never missed that! Jade sat up straight as she read that. Quickly she went to the next. It was from Beck.

**Jade! Where r you? Call me! Tori needs u!**

Then one from Andre:

**I know Cat texted you! Jade, I'm heading to the hospital with Robbie. Call one of us?**

Finally another from Cat:

**JADE! WHERE ARE YOU? **

Cat spelled out 'are' and capped the entire message. This was not good.

She tried calling Andre, Beck, Robbie and Cat but they all went to voice mail. She tried texting them but no response. She was becoming worried since none of the latest IMs had any feelings listed. That was not a good sign. And Cat using all caps….

_Something happened. And, I'm guessing to Tori since I haven't heard from her. How do I get…? Call her!_ Jade hit the speed dial for Tori's cell – not that she'd ever admit to having that number programmed in. When she got Tori's voice mail, she tried to be calm, "Vega, what's going on? Everyone is acting like it's the end of the world."

_Maybe Vega's phone is charging too. I'll try her house… _

Another part of Jade's mind spoke to her, _Brilliant deductions all, Captain Obvious! Or should I say Catherine since that's who you're calling._

"Shut up!" Jade said out loud even as she listened to the house phone at the Vega residence ring before the answering machine picked up. One-handedly cracking the knuckles of her left hand, she left a quick message. "Vega, call me! Tell me what's going on! Please, Tori. I… I'm worried."

_God, I can't believe I sad that! And I sounded so sappy there. And there's no way to retract it. Ah, screw it!_ Jade walked over to her bed, grabbed the remote and hit the button marked 'Previous' to see the KTLA News logo come up. Then the short introduction to the 7 o'clock news team and the teasers.

When the first real news came up, Jade saw, behind the on-the-spot reporter outside the hospital, a familiar shade of red velvet hair in the background. The girl was wearing the same pink dress Cat had on.

The girl had her head down and was shaking even as she was fumbling with a cell phone.

Jade quickly texted Cat:

**Cat, are you at a hospital? What's going on?**

The figure on TV seemed to relax a bit as the following text appeared on Jade's screen:

**Jadey! You have to come here! Tori's been shot!**

"SHOT?! What the fuck…"

As Jade was about to text 'where?', the newswoman said, "…reporting live from the Kaiser Foundation Hospital on Venice Boulevard, I'm Tanya…"

Jade grabbed her bag and keys, racing out of her house.

**Never mind. I'm on the way…**

* * *

Kaiser Permanente Foundation Hospital

7:45 PM PST

The hospital was southwest of the Hollywood Hills, less than eight miles away. But late Friday evening traffic on the I-5 made Jade jump off the freeway. Unfortunately the surface streets weren't much better.

"Damn city needs a better damned transit system that goes more than north/south or east/west. Get more of these idiots off the road…" she growled as she hit the horn when a light turned green four cars ahead. She ignored the fact that the trains normally took almost as long.

The trip took nearly forty minutes, well over twice the time her PearPhone app showed.

Her classic black Charger bounced up the slightly sloped entrance ramp and over two speed bumps as she tore into the hospital parking lot. In her haste, she had considered just racing into the ER entrance but, when she was stuck in traffic, she regained some control over her impulses and decided to park the car rather than risk it going to the impound yard.

She did race through main entrance to the front desk. "Where'sToriVega?Shewasatthemall…"

"Please calm down, miss," the nurse's aide replied. "What is the name?"

"Vega! Tori Vega! She was at Baldwin Hills!"

"Oh, yes, the shooting… The ones brought here are either in the ER or surgery by now. The waiting room is…"

Jade heard just enough and started to race through the hallways towards the OR. Security stopped her twice. The second guard threatened to throw her out so she maintained a fast but less frantic walk.

As she neared the OR waiting room, she saw Cat standing by a water fountain. "CAT!"

"JADE!" The normally bubbly redhead's face was streaked with tears. There were reddish stains on her sweater too. She ran up to Jade and hugged her. "Oh Jade… It's horrible! Tori's been shot and…" The girl started crying into Jade's shirt. "It's like I told you on your voice mail."

"Are you hurt?" Jade asked, pointing to the stains.

"No, that's not me… It's… I…I told you on the ph-phone…" Cat started to cry again.

"Cat! I didn't get the message! All I got was an earful of static!" Then, more gently, Jade lifted Cat's head, saying, "Tell me what happened. Pretend you're talking about a play or movie. Okay?"

Cat sniffed and nodded, "Kay-kay. I'll try…

"We were leaving the mall. Trina was mad 'cause the lady who had the makeup she wanted wasn't there anymore. She had one of those stands in the middle of the mall, y'know?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah, yeah, kiosks. What about Tori?"

"She bought me a pretzel at Auntie Anne's. Cinnamon with…"

"Cheese, I know! Damn it! What about Tori?!"

"We walked out and were heading for Trina's car. Tori yelled 'Get down!' and pushed us both down. I heard some popping sounds and Tori was laying on me but she wasn't moving. When I got out from under her, I saw her shirt was red and wet and she…she…"

Cat started sobbing again. Jade's eyes were leaking too. They held each other for a long minute then Cat pulled back.

"She's going to be okay. I think. She's in surgery and we're all in the waiting room…"

"Okay, let's go," Jade said, tugging on Cat's hand.

"Jade?" Jade was still trying to get her to move as Cat repeated, "Jade!"

"Huh? What?"

"You're make up is all runny. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up first. You might make Robbie faint…" Cat stated.

"Cat, I need to go see what's going on!"

"I know but the nurse said it'll be a while," Cat replied, pulling Jade towards the nearby women's restroom. "I feel a lot better now that you're here, Jadey." Dragging her friend into the bathroom, Cat repeated, "The nurse said she'll be in there for a couple of hours maybe… Here, use these wipes."

Reluctantly taking the makeup wipes from Cat, Jade looked in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. Her hair was a mess – obviously a combination of her nap and the wind as she tried racing to the hospital. There were at least four long, dark streaks of mascara ran down from each eye over her cheeks as well as some smaller ones that were still wet. _That's probably why the nurse and the rent-a-cops looked at me so weird._

"My brother cried once and got streaks all over his face." Jade glanced at Cat as she was wiping the makeup off.

"Your brother wears makeup?"

"No. He's a boy, silly!"

Jade didn't bother to argue about that statement. Instead, she simply said, "But Cat, you said…"

"Oh, his face was all dirty and the tears were washing the dirt off."

Jade shook her head. Even in an emergency, Cat can find some stupid story about her brother.

"Thanks Cat."

"Here," Cat said, handing Jade a hair brush. The Goth worked at the rat's nest her hair had become, ignoring the pain of any tangles as she hurried to get it looking more normal. Finally…

"C'mon, Cat. Let's go see how Tori is…"

"Kay-kay!"

* * *

"Hey!" Jade said, trying to sound nonchalant, as she entered the waiting room that seemed to be full of Vegas and Hollywood Arts attendees, compared to the other people in the room waiting to hear about their own relatives. Trying to maintain her Jade-ness, she casually asked, "How is she?"

Holly Vega walked over and pulled Jade into her arms, saying, "Thank you for coming Jade. I know Tori will be pleased to see you." She took the time to look around as she added, "All of you."

Jade slowly put her arms around the woman, trying not to enjoy the warmth and security of the embrace too much.

David walked into the room. "Trina's license plate info got us a hit. The Gang Squad is looking for a Black P-Stone called Jet." Then he turned to Trina, who was quietly crying in the corner, Beck was sitting next to her, holding her hand and trying to calm the older girl.

Jade saw Trina had the same type of stains on her blouse. _How badly was Tori hurt?_

"Trina, you did good getting the license plate." David sat on the other side of his daughter, nodding his thanks to Beck. The girl fell into her father's embrace.

"Th…thanks D…daddy. I… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"I know sweetie. I know you are. But we are going to have to talk about going to places like Baldwin Hills when the street fighting between the Black P-Stone Jungles and the Rollin 40s is amped up like it is."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Trina repeated.

"I might've lost both of you. Or you might be in there too." His glance was directed towards the operating room doors.

"David, not now," Holly said as Beck got up to give her his seat next to the distraught girl. Holly took Trina's hand and held it with both of hers.

"I'm sorry sweetie," David said, kissing the top of Trina's head.

"I am too Daddy," Trina sobbed.

While this was going on, Jade sat with Cat, Robbie sitting on the redhead's other side, holding the girl's hand. Jade noted the absence of Rex.

Jade forced herself not to verbally attack Trina, but she had to know what happened. "Trina, Cat said Tori yelled and pushed you down. What else happened?"

"I'm not sure. To…Tori was talking to me and then she was behind us and pushed us down." Trina took a deep breath. "I had my phone out to text Jeannie about the makeup woman. After I hit the sidewalk, I was stunned but somehow I managed… I took a picture of the car as it raced away." Another deep breath that became a sob and Trina went on, "That was when I realized Tori wasn't… She…"

"It's okay, sweetheart. We know," Holly said. David continued to hold her. His phone beeped and he pulled it out.

"Detective Vega. Yes. Good. Uh… Give me a minute." He muted the phone and gently pulled Trina's face up, "Sweetie, I have to take this call. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Trina nodded as she leaned into her mom. Holly looked at Beck and he nodded, sitting in David's seat and taking her hand.

In a quiet voice, Jade asked Cat, "What's up with Beck and Trina?"

"I dunno but they're kinda cute together," Cat replied. Jade wanted to say that was inappropriate for what was going on but thought better of it. Anyway, Cat wasn't completely wrong.

Andre came in with a tray of drinks, asking, "Any news?"

Several heads shook at the same time. He sighed and looked towards the OR worriedly, then started to pass out the drinks. "Jade, here. Black coffee, two sugars."

"How did…"

"Cat said you were on your way."

"Thanks, Andre." She had to smile at the surprised look on Andre's face after she thanked him.

David came back in and took the coffee Andre offered. "That was my boss, Captain Yoshida. It was a typical drive-by. Random shooting hoping to get a rival gang member. Anyway, a patrol team got the driver and are questioning him about the shooter. He's a three time loser known as Jet – real name is Rasheed Jackson. He's 23 and already his jacket has more arrests than just about any other Blood who's under 40 – definitely more than any other P-Stone member."

David paused and looked towards Jade, Cat and Robbie, explaining, "The Black P-Stone Jungles is a sort of sub-gang of the Bloods. They've been fighting a couple of the Crips gangs. Especially the Rollin 40s. The mall recently became one of the fronts of their street war."

"Got it," Jade replied simply.

David nodded and then went on, "Jackson is the stereotypical bad seed. No father. Mother was junkie – ODed when he was twelve. He fell in with the P-Stones when he was still in middle school. He must've been busy but nothing I can find out. Juvey records are sealed as a matter of course. But he does have a record going back to when he was 15 and was charged as an adult for possession with intent to distribute and an unregistered weapon. He's been in and out of County but is now facing hard time upstate."

"Can he beat that? He could claim he wasn't driving or…" Robbie asked.

"The department has been trying to crack down hard on street violence like this, not always successfully. At any rate, there are units assigned just to public places in gang territory like Baldwin Hills. It's helping but the shooters must've known the patrol schedule. Anyway, the point is that even peripheral involvement – like his car being used – is considered aiding and abetting. And that'll be much harsher for him than previous peripheral busts.

"Now the bad news, one of the other victims didn't make it. Jacquolene Peterson. An honor student at Crenshaw Arts Tech Charter School. She was pronounced in the ER about ten minutes ago."

"Oh my God," Holly whispered, her hand covering her mouth. David walked to her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Anyway, now he's an accessory to murder. So he flips or he goes away for a very long time."

The others in the room absorbed the information in silence. The silence was pretty much unbroken, with occasional muffled crying, sniffing and some brief, whispered conversation.

* * *

Tori felt like she was floating in the ocean in the middle of a starless, moonless night. Everything was black. _Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?_

Then she remembered coming out of the mall's entrance, and turning to the right to head to Trina's car. Trina was on the outside with Cat between the Vega sisters.

Tori was nervous. She had been since they came here. She knew some of the problems in the area and tried to keep her eyes open. Even as she scanned the parking lot, she asked her friend. "Like the pretzel, Cat?"

"Yeah! I love the cheese and cinnamon! Thank you so much, Tori!"

Tori shook her head in a mix of amusement and bemusement (common feelings for Tori when she was dealing with her sweetly goofy friend).

"That's a really stupid combination, Cat!" Trina announced as she pulled her phone out so she could text her displeasure about the makeup woman not being at the mall anymore.

"Leave Cat alone, Trina." As she said this, Tori glanced towards the lot to see what parking aisle they were passing. From the corner of her eye she saw a dark SUV with tinted windows slowly approaching from the rear. Tori sensed this could be a problem.

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Tori fell back a step or two. She glanced back again and saw the rear window slide down and what looked like a piece of pipe slide out.

"Get down!" Tori yelled as she pushed her sister and Cat even she heard the shots. Then she felt herself being punched in the back several times as she fell on the other two girls.

Then everything went dark.

And now, the darkness was expanding and she didn't know anything else…


	2. Chapter 2 The Realization

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

**Part 2**

**The Realization**

The hours passed with no word. David stepped out to check with whatever nurse or doctor he could find. He always got the same response, "The doctor will see you shortly."

He also spent some time on the phone with the department. When his battery died, Beck loaned him his PearPhone.

Near midnight, he came back in. "Well, it looks like Jackson flipped on one of his friends. He claims he didn't know the shooter or the other guy with them. There's an APB out for Jackson's friend now. Trina, you did good."

The still distraught teen smiled weakly. Then, in a quiet, sob-harshened voice, said, "Yeah, but I…"

"Ssh, don't do this to yourself," Beck said to her softly. "It's not your fault." Beck looked up to try to forestall any argument from the elder Vegas. He needn't have bothered.

"Trina, it's not your fault, baby," David said.

"Your father is right, sweetie," Holly agreed. Her voice was hoarse from crying as well.

"So this waste of skin gets off?" Jade asked. "He shoots up a parking lot, killing and wounding…" Jade paused to swallow then went on, "Wounding innocent bystanders and he gets to walk?"

"No. He will do hard time but a lot less than he might've gotten. He wasn't the shooter – we did a standard GSR test on him and his clothing. Um, gunshot residue," He explained. "Still, with his record, and the young girl's death, I'm guessing ten to twenty at least. Maybe out in seven to fourteen with good behavior."

"Well, that's something," Jade replied. "What could he have gotten otherwise?"

"With his record, just driving the car in a homicide would have the DA pushing for twenty to life."

Holly spoke up, "Hey, it's late. You kids have school…"

"Yeah, you guys should go. Please. We'll call you as soon as we have news," David offered.

Andre, Robbie and Cat slowly rose and headed towards the door. Cat stopped and asked, "Jade?"

"No. I'm staying."

Beck glanced at Trina and agreed with his ex-girlfriend, "Me too."

"I…"

"No, Cat. Go ahead and get some sleep. Robbie, make sure she gets home." He nodded.

"Kay. Call me…" Cat said as she left the room.

Andre interrupted, "Call _us_ once you have news or need anything. Whenever. I don't think I'll get much sleep anyway. I'd stay but I gotta check on Grandma or …"

"Go," Jade said with a very uncharacteristic smile.

* * *

Jade stood before an open casket. Inside, Tori lay still, wearing a white, frilly wedding dress. The half-Latina looked as beautiful as ever - as if she were sleeping but ready to open her eyes at any moment.

Those eyes shot open. Instead of the soft brown Jade was used to, the orbs were clouded by cataracts.

Sitting up in her coffin, Tori, in an eerie, monotone, said, "Jade, you let me die. Why did you let me die?"

Red blossoms began to grow across the white satin as it absorbed some of the blood oozing from the girl's wounds.

"Why did you let me die? Why Jade?"

With a stifled scream, Jade woke up, panting and sweating. Fortunately, except for David, no one else heard her. He was sitting on a small settee with his wife curled up asleep next to him.

Beck was on a matching sofa with Trina's head cradled in his lap and his hand resting on her shoulder. Both were asleep.

In a whisper, David asked, "Nightmare?"

Jade nodded grudgingly. She whispered, "Any word?"

"No. And, to be honest, I'm starting to worry."

Jade stretched and stood, "I'll find out something."

Even as she headed towards the door, a tired looking doctor in rumpled, sweat-stained scrubs came in. "I'm Doctor Forsythe."

Waking his wife, David anxiously asked, "How's my daughter?"

"Your daughter… Tori? Tori is in recovery. She'll be out for several more hours but we stopped the bleeding and removed two of the slugs. There's another lodged in her spine that we'll go after later. When she's stronger.

"I have to tell you that her heart stopped twice on the table but we got her back before any damage was done."

Jade turned paler than usual. Her Tori…Vega almost died. No, she did die. Twice.

She turned away and stared at a reproduction of some classic painting of hay stacks in a field, trying to keep the tears at bay. Bits and pieces of the conversation between her…friend's father and the doctor came to her but she couldn't process them yet. All she could think about was losing Tori.

Slowly, details filtered into her consciousness, a punctured kidney, a perforated lung and a bullet in her spine.

Jade turned and marched up to the doctor. "Whatever you need for her, I'll give it to you. A kidney or blood or…"

"Are you her sister?"

"No!" Jade answered harshly as an automatic reaction. Then, in a very un-Jade-like manner, she said, "Sorry, Doc. I'm just a… I'm a friend."

"I'm her sister," Trina said as she rose from Beck's lap. "What do you need?"

"At the moment, nothing. But, if we do, it's best if the donor is family. The blood her friend gave earlier helped us supplement our low supply of O negative. I was worried when he gave two pints but he seemed to be okay. He tried to give more but we didn't dare take that much. He said it was the least he could do…"

Jade smiled inwardly. Her estimation of Robbie Shapiro went up several dozen notches.

"Where is she? Can we see her?" Holly asked, anxiety flooding her voice.

"Soon. She's being moved to a room shortly and you can see her then. But she'll still be sedated."

Knowing now how Jade felt, and how Trina seemed to feel with Beck near, David asked, "Will her friends be able to see her?"

"Well, normally no. But, I think we can make an exception in your daughter's case, Detective Vega," Doctor Forsythe said with a knowing smile. "As long as you keep the visits short."

"Thank you Doctor. For everything," Holly said.

Jade, like the others, was on her feet. She looked at the four people in the room with her and offered, "Would anyone like some coffee or something? I know I can use some."

David nodded and smiled thankfully, "I'd love some. Black and strong."

Holly agreed, "Same for me. Thank you Jade."

"I know what you want, Beck. Trina?" she asked reluctantly.

Still looking distraught, Trina shook her head. Then she said, "Wait! Um, please?"

Jade turned to look at her, trying to hide the anger and annoyance she'd been feeling. "Yeah?"

"Can…can I go with you? Help you carry the drinks?"

Ignoring her inner voice, Jade agreed, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

They left the OR waiting room together, heading for the hospital's cafeteria. As they walked, Trina said, "Jade? Can I talk to you?"

"You already are, Vega," Jade said.

"Look, I know you don't like me and… God, I am so sorry!" Trina was leaning against the corridor wall, tears spilling from her eyes again. "I don't know what to do to make this better! I hate myself so much for causing this!"

Jade was about ten feet down the hall. She didn't want to have to deal with Trina Vega at the best of times. And this was the worst and, even as she tried to keep up the 'I hate Trina Vega' façade, the older girl's tears were getting to her.

She walked back to Trina and placed her hand on Trina's shoulder gently. Taking a deep breath, Jade said, "You didn't cause this, Ve…Trina. Those P-Stone fucks are the ones who shot her. They planned, badly, a hit on those Rollins fucks. Just like the other innocents caught in this stupid fighting, you and Tori, and Cat, were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

In a small, strangled voice, Trina said, "Really?"

"You did show some pretty bad judgment going to the Baldwin Hills Mall. I've been reading articles in the LA Times about the neighborhood. Lately, it's almost as bad as Detroit or Chicago's South Side."

"Yeah, I know. I ignored the news and… And then I had to drag Tori along."

"Did you think that maybe she went along to look out for you? Which, I might add, she did."

Trina pulled Jade into a tight hug, burying her face in Jade's shoulder as she sobbed out a muffled, 'Thank you.'

After getting over her initial surprise, Jade slowly put her arms around Trina and held her.

"Trina, regardless of how everything works out, you'll be blaming yourself for the rest of your life. It may not be fair but that's just the way it is. Believe me, I know. But you owe it to yourself, your sister and your parents – and to Beck - to learn to deal with it. I'm sure you've been considering something extreme but don't!

"Much as you irritate the hell out of me, I will do this. If you ever think of doing something drastic, please call me first. If only for Tori's sake. Will you do that, Trina? Trina?"

Trina nodded her head and Jade pushed the issue, "Tell me. I want to hear you say it. Will you call me first?"

"Yes. I don't… I wouldn't…"

"Yeah, I thought that too. But, someday, some night, you'll be feeling guilty and…"

Trina pulled back and stared at Jade, "You?"

Jade nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it now. Maybe later."

"Okay." Trina took a deep breath and pulled out of the embrace. "Thank you Jade. I know how much you hate me but…"

"Ya know? I don't really think I hate you. You do irritate the living fuck out of me though."

Trina snorted and smiled for the first time since the nightmare had begun.

"C'mon, I'm not carrying all that coffee by myself."

They continued on to the cafeteria and Jade asked, "So what's up with you and Beck?"

Trina looked scared. Understandable given Jade and Beck's past. But, when she glanced at Jade, she just saw curiosity, not anger or danger. "You know I've had a crush on him since he started at Hollywood Arts. And when you two broke up, I practically threw myself at him more than a few times."

"Yeah. It was pretty pathetic, Vega." They both smiled at that statement.

"When we got here, Cat was outside trying to contact everyone. I was in the ER waiting area – they wouldn't let me in with Tori – and I was feeling like the lowest…" The elder Vega sister's voice faded out.

"Trina, talk to me."

Trina smiled briefly at her and went on, "Well, Beck got here first. He came in and sat next to me, took my hand and put his other arm around me, just holding me as I cried. He…

"Why…why did you break up, Jade?"

"Basically just because Beck's a good guy. Better than I deserved. Probably better than you deserve." Jade smiled briefly so Trina wouldn't take that too seriously now. "But, if he chooses you, you better be the best damned girl friend of all time!"

"And you better be that for Tori too!" Trina countered.

"What? I don't…"

"Yeah, right. Jade, you do a horrible job of hiding your feelings. The past few weeks, since you guys crashed my show, I've seen how you look at her when you think no one is looking. And you've been spending a lot more time at our house than anyone else, even Andre, her best friend."

"Okay, look. Maybe I do like Vega a little bit more than I used to. But…"

"Jade, denial's not just a river in…um…Louisiana?"

"Egypt! It's in fucking Egypt! You and Cat need an atlas or Google Earth or something!"

Trina laughed, "At least I know East St. Louis is in Missouri."

Jade sighed heavily, "NO! It's in Illinois, for Christ's sake!"

Trina laughed again and Jade had to smile in return. "You said that on purpose!"

"Yep! Jade, you have a nice smile when you want to share it. Tori knows it too."

"Listen. Alright, I guess I do like Tori. But don't say anything. To her or to anyone. I…" Jade stopped as they reached the door to the cafeteria.

"Why, Jade? Because you're both girls? So what?"

"No. It's not that. I don't care if she and I are the same sex. I just… I was never nice to her and she does deserve so much better than me."

"So does Beck, according to you. Maybe we should let them decide?"

Jade stared at Trina for a long moment. Then she quoted one of her favorite old sitcoms, "Agarn, I don't know why everyone says you're so dumb…"

"_F Troop_! I love that show! So does Tori."

"NO! You're supposed to wait to respond to that. Like an hour to the Hekawi camp. Then you say, 'Who says I'm dumb?'. Got, you have got to work on your shtick, Vega."

* * *

The pair returned with the coffees and passed them out. Beck noticed a change in Trina's demeanor. "You look better. The walk must've done you some good."

"Actually, Jade and I had a good talk while we were getting the coffee." Trina smiled at the raven-haired girl.

Beck followed Trina's gaze, saying, "Thank you Jade."

Forsythe came in and went directly to David and Holly. "Your daughter has been moved to room 304. She's still heavily sedated. She's not out of the woods yet. But she's a fighter."

"What about the other bullet?"

"I'm not sure. We won't know until we get it out. We focused on keeping her alive. When she's a little stronger, maybe tomorrow or the next day, we'll go back in for that one. The X-rays look good but until we actually remove it… Well, we can't promise anything. Of course, we're continually monitoring her vitals and, based on those readings, we'll decide when to go for the other slug."

"Can we all see her?" Jade asked.

"For a few minutes. But I don't want too many people in there. You'll have to take turns sitting with her. And she may not wake up for quite a while."

In a few minutes, Forsythe allowed all five into Tori's room. Of course, the half-Latina was unconscious.

Lying on her stomach, Tori was tied into several machines. But the rhythmic beep of the EKG machine was reassuring to hear. An IV ran into a needle in Tori's left arm. There was also a small tube taped to the back of Tori's left hand to ease the trauma any injections she might need. In addition, the index finger of that hand had a small, wired, plastic clamp to monitor her temperature. A tube ran into Tori's mouth, taped in place so it wouldn't be dislodged. A nasal cannula - an oxygen feed - was looped around her head so the small feed nodes were just inside her nostrils. Other tubes connected her to devices to deliver small doses of medicine as well as a saline bag to raise her fluid level. Another tube drained down to a bag hanging under the bed to collect any waste.

Holly leaned over Tori and whispered something to her then kissed the side of the girl's head. David followed suit. Then Trina went to her sister, paused and stared Tori before she leaned in and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sis."

Beck and Jade hung back and watched. Then Beck said, "We should let the others know. They should be up by now. They're probably getting ready for school."

"Okay," Jade said as they both stepped out into the hall. "I'll call Cat."

"I'll let the guys know."

* * *

Several minutes later, Beck pocketed his phone. Jade was still reassuring Cat and finally said, "Cat, listen. I'm staying here for a while yet. Get me my homework and…"

"Jade, you gotta call me every hour…"

"Yes, of course I'll let you know what's going on. Just do this for me. Okay? Thanks Cat. And I'll tell Tori when she wakes up."

"You really do like Tori," Cat said.

"What? No. Well, a little," Jade admitted.

"C'mon, Jade. Anyway, denial's not just a river in New Jersey… Or wherever…"

"It's in Egypt!" Jade replied.

"Okay, Jadey, " Cat said with a laugh.

"Bye Cat," Jade said before pocketing her phone.

"Everything okay?" Beck asked when the call was finished.

"Yeah. She wants hourly updates so I promised I'd call her between classes. And she needs to learn geography!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You're staying?"

"I… I have to."

"I know. Me too. She'll be glad to see you when she wakes up."

Jade looked at her ex but didn't say anything.

* * *

An hour later, David and the teens were in the hall. He asked Trina, "You okay to drive?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"There's not much we can do here for now and I don't want to leave your car at Baldwin Hills too much longer It should still be okay since the Crime Scene techs and a couple of patrolmen are still there with a couple of members of the Gang Squad but…. I'll drive you there and we can get it. We'll be back here in less than an hour. Okay?"

"Sure Daddy."

"I'll go along, if it's okay," Beck offered.

"Thanks Beck."

After talking to Holly, they were ready to go. David said, "Jade? You don't have to stay."

"Yes. Yes I do."

With a gentle smile, he squeezed her shoulder, "Thank you."

The three headed down the hall and Jade reentered Tori's room.

Holly looked up, her face a mask of worry. "Jade?"

"I'm staying."

"Thanks. I… I need to call my sister Sophie and Tori's grandfather. Can you sit with her for a little while?"

"Of course."

Holly hugged Jade, whispering, "Thank you."

Soon, Jade was alone with Tori. She took the hand that didn't have an IV and said, "Don't die on me, Vega.

"Tori, you have to wake up. You mean so much to so many people. They can't… We can't lose you. Please…"

Feeling the unfamiliar sensation of tears again flowing down her cheeks, she sighed and said, "I'm so sorry for everything. I… I need you. I really…" She paused and looked at the comatose girl and finally admitted, "I…I love you, Tori."


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening

Summary: Jade's relationship with the Vegas grows stronger before Tori finally wakes up.

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

**Part 3**

**The Awakening**

Tori was in white – surrounded by white. She was standing, looking around but saw nothing beyond the eternal white.

Then an angel came up to her. Naturally, the angel was wearing a long, white, shapeless dress and, in contrast had a shimmering golden halo floating over long, black hair. When she could make out the face, it was incredibly familiar.

"Jade?"

"Tori, I love you."

Tori smiled and the white enveloped her again.

* * *

"I promised the reporters we'd make a statement," David said to his family. "You don't have to come out there."

"I'm with you, honey," Holly said.

"Me too, Daddy," Trina agreed.

Jade didn't smile but she was happy to see the family was closing any relationship gaps that had developed over the past six months or so. "I'll stay here with Tori."

"Thank you, Jade," Holly said.

"Knock 'em dead," Jade whispered as the three Vegas left Tori's room.

* * *

Outside of the hospital, the Vegas stood together as a group of print, radio and television journalists prepared to interview them. David had put the media off for two days, letting the LAPD PR office handle all information dissemination, interviews and press conferences. But, as the initial shock had passed, he decided it was time to make a family statement. And he was glad his wife and daughter would be with him.

David stood before a bank of microphones, virtually every one of them adorned with a TV or radio station ID sleeve. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm David Vega, a detective with the LAPD. We all have a statement to make but we won't answer questions at this time.

"My younger daughter, as you know, is inside. She's fighting for her life. Her name is Victoria Marie Vega. She was the innocent victim of the ongoing territorial fighting between gangs affiliated with the Crips and the Bloods. Another innocent casualty of this insane turf war.

"I want those responsible to know that the Los Angeles Police, in force, are looking for them."

He stared directly into one of the cameras and declared, "We're looking for you. And we will find you. If you don't want the full force of the Police Department to slam down on you and your…_brotherhood_, turn yourselves in. Don't make this worse for you.

"You're probably thinking, 'Hey, we got a cop's kid! Almost as good as killing a cop.' Well, you could not be more wrong. We go after cop killers hard. After all, cop killers have no compunctions about killing anyone else. But we go after your type harder when you shoot a member of one of our families! Trust me."

David stepped back and Holly stepped up. "I'm Holly Vega, David's wife. My little girl…our little girl is now barely hanging on because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She took a deep breath, "And this has been happening far too much in this city. In every city. It has to stop. All of you who are responsible have to make this stop! You are bringing untold misery to families all across the Southland, seemingly with no concern. No remorse. But I ask you who did this to think about it. What if this was your sister… Your cousin… Your daughter. Do the right thing and make this stop. Rein in your…soldiers."

A bitter laugh came from Holly before she went on, "Soldiers! You're not soldiers! You're terrorists! You're killers! Killers of children! You must stop this!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that… I just want my daughter back and the animals that did this to her to do the right thing."

The earlier statement was the big sound bite of this conference and became a another catchphrase across the country, Like Richard Martinez' "Not one more!" after his son had been killed in Santa Barbara by a lone lunatic.

(Soon, the senior senator from Illinois, who's home town of Chicago had whole neighborhoods that were battlegrounds, introduced a bill in the United States Senate declaring street gangs to be domestic terrorists and to be treated accordingly. Naturally, conservatives, backed by the powerful NRA lobby, fought against the bill and, naturally, it made little headway through Congress.)

Trina stood before the microphones. "My name is Katerina Vega. I've dreamed of the day when I'd be in front of the media to…" She shook her head, "Doesn't matter anymore. I realize now how vain and stupid all that was. Now I know what is important. My sister Tori is important. To me, my parents, our family, our friends and classmates. She is a beautiful, talented, bright star in our lives.

"I did something incredibly stupid but my sister is the one paying for it. I am so sorry for putting her in harm's way but the real fault is with those out there who drove by and shot at us and the rest of the people at the mall. The blood is on your hands. And the hands of your rivals for causing this climate of hatred and… This climate of uncaring confrontation.

"How many times have you idiots actually shot anyone who was a real rival? And compare that to how many times have you shot innocent people with no regard for their lives or their families? How many more times must you…"

A strangled sob was heard before Trina said, "This climate of irrational violence must end! You're killing the future! Your future. Our future.

"You're killing so… God, I hate all of you so much! I hope you all suffer as badly as we are now for what you did!"

She took a deep breath and said, "No, I don't want anyone else to suffer as we are. Even you rat bastards who shot my little sister!

"Do any of you even care if you shoot a four-year old who's playing in her front yard? The grade schooler shot through the wall of her house? Or the honor student who was running an errand for his grandmother? The kids in a playground playing a pickup game of basketball? Do any of you care that you are killing people who never did anything to you?

"Do you?"

David walked up, gently pulled Trina back and said, "That's all we have to say for now. Thank you."

The Vegas walked back into the hospital, ignoring the questions thrown at them by the reporters.

Later, edited versions of all three statements were aired on the news, local and cable, and quoted in the papers. But the full versions were widely available on the other on-line media outlets, including YouTube which garnered thousands of hits an hour for the first few days and hundreds of almost universally positive and supportive comments.

And an equal number of negative comments. Many of those targeted the liberal media and a few even questioned the validity of the story itself.

And the cycle of violence continued.

* * *

Jade met them as the Vegas came back into the hospital. She was hugged by Holly, something she found strangely comforting and slowly more natural. David placed his hand on Jade's shoulder before they went on to Tori's room.

Trina, looking emotionally wiped out, found herself in Jade's embrace.

Jade pulled back and smiled snidely, "Who are you? And what have you done with Trina Vega?"

"Ha-ha, Jade. Very funny," Trina replied, wiping her eyes again.

"Seriously, Trina, what was that? You live for the spotlight and here…"

Trina interrupted, "I can't be that person anymore. At least not now. This whole thing had me spend a lot of time reevaluating my priorities. It's always been about me, as far as I was concerned. But that almost cost me my sister. Diva Trina is gone."

"At least for now," Jade said in a light manner.

"For now," Trina agreed with a weak smile.

She and Jade returned to Tori's room.

_Wow! Trina has really changed. For the better,_ Jade mused. _These past few days have changed us all. Andre hasn't hit on a single nurse. Beck really cares for Trina. Robbie hasn't brought that freakish hunk of wood around. Even Cat is less Cat-like._

Inside, they found a large array of flowers from Mason Thornesmith.

"How sweet," Holly said. Trina and David agreed. Even Jade had to admit it was thoughtful given her limited, slightly biased experience with the media mogul.

* * *

Doctors and nurses came and went. Later in the day, Forsythe came in. "Detective Vega, Mrs. Vega, your daughter seems to be doing well. I think she's ready for the last bullet. And we'd really rather not wait. We have a marvelous neurosurgeon, Dr. Cushing, ready to do the surgery. I'll assist."

"Please, do what you can," Holly pleaded. David nodded.

Soon after, Tori was wheeled out of the room and headed for the OR.

Holly, David, Trina and Jade followed to spend another vigil in the OR waiting room. This one wouldn't be as long as the first but still several hours, most likely, according to Dr. Forsythe.

"Jade, you really don't have to stay," Holly said. "We'll let you know how Tori is and…"

"No! I'm staying."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad and his new…_wife_ are in Singapore for the next month. Mom took my brother and is visiting her sister in Fresno."

"School?"

"Cat will get my homework."

"What about plays and…?"

Before the question could be completed, Jade declared, "Not important!"

David joined in, "Well, how 'bout this? It's been almost two full days you've been here. At least go home and, if you don't want to get some rest, just take a shower and…"

Jade lifted an arm and made an exaggerated point of sniffing her armpit then did the same for her other arm. She joked, "Do I offend?"

The joke had the desired effect and all four laughed.

Oddly to Jade, Trina spoke up, "No. Of course not. But you'll feel better. I know I did."

The day before, after getting her car, they drove back to the Hills and Trina took a shower and changed clothes before coming back with her father. Beck came back to the hospital and got his car, after being told to take a break by Trina, and headed home reluctantly. He was already on his way back since his last class was cancelled for the day.

Holly said, "Go ahead, Jade. We'll call if anything happens."

Jade acquiesced and headed home, very reluctantly. She made a point of stopping at Jet Brew to get some decent coffee on the way. And on the way back.

In a little over two hours, she was back at Kaiser and sitting with David, Holly, Trina and Beck. Tori was back in the recovery room, still lying on her stomach, tubes and wires still attached to her.

Doctor Cushing, an older, slightly cadaverous-looking Englishman, told them the last bullet had nicked a rib at the join to her spine and ended lodging in her spine. "It was a very good thing. While there was some damage to her spinal cord, it wasn't as bad as we feared. So, it doesn't look too bad but we won't know for certain until she wakes up. Even then, trauma will impede her recovery for a time.

"We have her in a medically-induced coma. It is best. It will allow her body to heal. It's only for a few days."

"Thank you, Doctor. Doctors. For everything." David said.

Beck asked, "Trina, you want to get something to eat?"

"I don't want to… I'm not hungry."

"Go ahead, dear. The doctors said Tori won't wake up for a while.," Holly said.

"Go on, sweetheart."

Trina reluctantly nodded and , with a quiet moment with her unconscious sister, left with Beck. Her parting words were, naturally, "Call me if…"

"Of course we will," David acknowledged.

Holly sat next to Jade and said, "You really care about Tori, don't you?"

Jade shook her head, "No. I'm just concerned. We have a project…"

Holly stopped her. "No you don't. Tori would've told me. You can deny it but a mother can tell. And I'm grateful. I think Tori will be too."

"I… Look, she's just a friend and…"

"Denial isn't just…"

"If you tell me it's not a river in…Alaska or somewhere, I'll scream and…"

"It's in Egypt, dear," Holly said with a smile.

Jade had to chuckle. "At least someone in your family knows geography!"

David spoke up, "Hey!"

"Jade, would you like to stay here with Tori? David and I haven't eaten in hours and…"

"You definitely could use a break. Go ahead. I'll sit with her."

David kissed the top of Tori's head, "Be back in a few, princess."

Holly followed suit, whispering to her youngest daughter, "I love you, baby. We'll be back soon."

"Do you want anything, Jade?" David asked.

"No thanks. Well, maybe some of that mud they call coffee. Black with two sugars."

"You got it."

On the way out, David said, "I knew it. She does care about…"

"Shush…"

"Well, you owe me twenty bucks, woman!"

Jade glared at the door as she heard them chuckling in the hall. Then she had to smile to herself. It was good to see them less stressed than they all had been the past couple of days. Still, they all had a long way to go.

Especially Tori. An awfully long way. And Jade promised, "Tori, if you want, I'll be with you every step of the way…"

Glancing around as if guilty of something, Jade took Tori's hand gently, careful of the feeder tube. "Please be okay, Tori. I… Well, we need you. Shit!

"I need you, Tori.

"I lied that night at Nozu. You aren't just pretty from some angles, you're fucking gorgeous from any angle. And you sing like an angel. You are the most incredible girl I've ever met. I push and you push back. I set you up and you come right back at me."

Jade sniffed and repeated her earlier declaration, "I…I love you Tori. I know you don't and that you probably never will but… If I can't have your love, I want your friendship. And I'll do anything you need. But you need to wake up.

"God, I so need you in my life." This time, Jade sobbed loudly, "I love you so much, Tori…"

When David and Holly returned forty-five minutes later, they found Jade holding their daughter's hand as her head rested on the mattress, lightly snoring.

* * *

The next day, and everyday after, another floral arrangement from Mason arrived at Kaiser Permanente.

After the third delivery, Holly asked, "Can these be passed out to others who haven't received any flowers?"

"Of course. And thank you Mrs. Vega," the head day nurse said.

And, everyday, a new arrangement arrived and was detoured to one of the unfortunate patients who seemingly had no one in their lives. Naturally, the original notes were removed and new ones added – from an anonymous source.

And in some cases, thanks to the kindness of a stranger, one or another patient seemed to slowly begin to recover.

All as a result of a stranger's kindness and a bit of collusion on the part of the hospital staff.

* * *

The doctors kept Tori in a coma for two more days. The less stress she felt, the better the healing. They hoped. It was never an exact science when it came to projectiles tearing into and ravaging flesh.

In the meantime, Jade returned to school. She made the young nurse, Alexandra Gomez, and the Vegas, promise to call her as soon as Tori's condition changed. Even so, her mind wasn't on her classes or homework but neither were her friends. All of them were more concerned with Tori Vega lying in a coma than they were with whatever wackiness Sikowitz tried or the lectures and practice sessions in their other classes.

For the time being, the teachers and staff at HA were willing to allow this. After all, the shooting of one of the school's star students was unprecedented. Hollywood Arts had managed to cocoon itself from the worst of the evils that befell students across the country – especially gang violence.

Not surprising, Sikowitz took it harder than the rest of the staff. He really loved his students, even the ones he dubbed as shruggers, but Tori and her gang were standouts. Like many of Tori's friends, he would find himself in Lane's office a couple of times a week over the ensuing weeks. Lane, who missed the girl too, tried to help as best he could.

Sikowitz and Lane were both frequent visitors to the hospital.

Every day, Jade came to the hospital from school. If she had homework, she did it while sitting near Tori, telling her about whatever useless event happened that day.

It was another three days after the enforced coma ended before Tori moved. Again, Jade was by her side, gently holding her hand. She felt the cool, limp fingers flex.

"Tori?" Jade asked in a quiet voice, as if she was afraid of breaking this moment. The girl's fingers tightened slightly on Jade's hand. Still in a whisper, Jade said, "Tori… Oh god, Tori please come back to me."

Even as Tori's fingers gripped Jade's with more strength, Jade frantically searched for the remote with the nurse's call button. It was hanging from the rail on the side of the bed and she pulled it up by the cord then hit the call button again and again.

In moments that felt like years to Jade, Alex raced in. "What is it? Is everything…"

"She squeezed my hand! Tori's waking up!"

"I'll get the doctor," the young nurse said as she raced out.

Tori, still lying on her stomach, was facing Jade. Jade had turned her head the day she came out of surgery so she could at least look at Tori and pretend she was just sleeping, even with the taped tube in her mouth and the cannula below her nose. Now Tori's eyes fluttered and those deep brown eyes, unfocused and confused, looked directly at Jade. A corner of her lips twitched as she tried to speak.

"J… Juh… J…Jae…"

"Ssh, Tori. I'm here. A doctor is on his way. You're okay. You'll be fine. Oh, Tori, I'm so sorry…"

Alex came back in quickly, "We paged Doctor Forsythe."

Hazy eyes still locked with Jade's, Tori moaned, "Ah…luh… luh…ooo…"

The brown eyes closed.

"Tori? Tori?!" Jade was suddenly scared that this was the end. Then those slender fingers tightened again and Jade gave a loud, almost comical sigh of relief. Her eyes looked towards the ceiling, to the, to her, mythical deity that had been preached to her all her life, the same deity she prayed to a dozen times a day since the shooting. This time she merely whispered, "Thank you."

Doctor Forsythe and a couple of nurses came in to check Tori. Alex gently led Jade from the room. The brown-haired nurse was gentle and knew how the raven-haired girl felt about the patient. She brought her out of the room and sat with her in the hall for a few minutes.

Alexandra Gomez had initially been terrified of Jade – as were the rest of the staff. But over the past several days, Alex, as she preferred to be called, who was only a five years older than the patient and her near-constant companion, came to know Jade and like her. The girl was almost as dedicated to Tori as the Vegas. Maybe even more so.

It didn't hurt that Alex saw a little of herself in Jade. When not on the job, she was often just as sarcastic as Jade. She could see the two of them being friends outside of the sterile confines of the hospital.

"Jade, what happened?" Alex asked.

Jade, her eyes oozing tears, told her. As the Goth talked, Alex took her hand reassuringly and smiled. "Jade, this is good news. She awake and knows who you are. And…"

"How do you know she recognized me?"

Alex, in her brief career as a nurse, was still pretty much a trainee, but she had become pretty good at understanding the apparent gibberish patients might say. She was almost certain what Tori was trying to tell Jade. But, if she was wrong…

Deciding not to build up the girl's hopes too much, she opted to say, "Just trust me, she knew it was you. And it's a good sign when they react to you. And especially if they try to speak. But she'll have a long road ahead of her."

Jade looked at the nurse, "I know. I'm just so… I can't lose her Alex."

"You haven't, Jade. I'll bet, just now, you were the best thing she ever saw in her life."

Before more words could be exchanged, the Vegas came rushing from the hospital café, hope gleaming in their eyes.

When Jade told them what happened, Holly pulled her into another hug, clutching the Goth tightly to her. David held both of them just as tightly. Jade was having trouble breathing but, at that moment, didn't care.

When the elder Vegas released her, Trina grabbed at Jade. Jade hugged Trina just as tightly as Trina held her. With almost no words exchanged, the two had become close over the past week.

Earlier that day, Jade hadn't been ashamed to admit it when Cat asked, "Are you friends now?"

"Yes. After all, she's Tori's sister."

* * *

Forsythe emerged with a weary smile. "Tori is coming around. She'll be in and out for a while, maybe even another day, but she is coming out of the coma. I don't know how much she remembers so I'd take it easy when she wakes enough to actually ask questions. Basically, try not to stress her too much."

"How is she?" David asked quickly.

"She's strong. BP, pulse, respiration…all are strong. There is a… We aren't getting a response when we try to stimulate the soles of her feet or her legs. Now, it could just be a result of the drugs or the lingering trauma from the shooting but…" Forsythe looked at the floor, took a deep breath then looked at David and Holly, "As Doctor Cushing told you, there might be spinal cord damage. We're not sure. We won't be sure for another few days at the very least. Maybe longer."

"Is it permanent?" Holly asked. "Will she be able to walk again?"

"I…can't say. If there is damage, Doctor Cushing will do everything he can. I know him, he's the best neuro specialist on the West Coast. And, on top of that, he's a good man and an excellent surgeon – which doesn't always go hand in hand, unfortunately."

"Um…" Jade paused, suddenly nervous again. "Will she remember what I… Uh, will she remember anything from her coma?"

Trina smiled as did the Vegas. On occasion, they had all accidentally overheard Jade talking to Tori over the past few days.

"I can't say. She might remember things as a dream or even interpret them as something else. It's difficult to say – everyone is different."

Trina nudged Jade, earning a scowl, as she said, "I'll say."

"David, Holly, Trina and…" Forsythe paused and smiled slightly, he had overheard Jade too. Then his look became more solemn, "And Jade, I want you all to remember one thing. Technically, Tori died twice. She was brought back, or came back, within a minute or two but, it is conceivable, if highly unlikely, that the brain might be damaged. I doubt that is the case, usually brain damage takes at least six minutes or more of oxygen deprivation, but I want you to be aware of all the possible problems."

* * *

Shortly after, they all filed into the room. Jade stood to the back as the Vegas all took turns talking and touching Tori.

All Jade could think was that Tori might be crippled. That those beautiful legs would never dance again. And that the pop star future Tori desired might be still-born.

The doctor and another nurse came in and asked for a few minutes with their patient. The four filed out.

Holly saw Jade quietly weeping as they left the room. She pulled her into a soft, comforting embrace. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jade shook her head even as she finally admitted her secret guilt, saying, "It's my fault. If I had gone along… I'm so sorry. It's my fault Tori won't dance again. Won't be able to even walk up to get her diploma…"

A hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning Jade around as a harsh voice cut across Jade's words when Trina scolded her, "Don't you dare blame yourself! Jade, it's my fault for any of this! You being there wouldn't have made any difference!"

Jade smiled at the tortured girl and said, "You don't know… Anything could've… If I had been there, I'd 've been lagging behind bitching about everything and I'd be the one on the bed."

David spoke up, "Jade! No! Don't even say that! You could accuse Cat of delaying their departure for a pretzel. Or that makeup woman for not being in the mall any longer. Or even another pretzel customer who couldn't decide what to order. Or traffic around the mall slowing the shooters. No one is to blame except the fucking gangs!

"Jade, you have become a part of this family, so I won't pull any punches. Trina exercised bad judgment. You acted like your old self. Cat was her usual innocently childish self. And Tori was her typically supportive self.

"And, on top of that, Tori could've just said no to going to the mall. But she didn't."

David's voice softened. "Holly, Trina and I are all indebted to you. You've spent practically as much time with Tori as we have. We understand and are truly grateful. And about why.

"As a result, I believe you might've done more to reach Tori than any of us. And we all owe you our thanks. As worthless as that might be."

Jade, the ice queen of Hollywood Arts, was weeping now. Holly held her again as she muttered an almost inaudible, "Thank you."

* * *

It was another several days before Tori was fully conscious.

And, not surprisingly, Jade was there.

"Jay… Jade?" Tori's voice was rough and raspy. Jade grabbed the cup of water with a bendy straw and held it to Tori's lips. The Latina slurped up a big gulp before Jade pulled it away.

"Not too much at first. You'll get sick." She held the straw to Tori's lips again, "How 'bout a little more? Not too much."

Tori sipped more water then looked at Jade, her voice less raw. "I thought I saw you… Heard you…" Another sip. "You are here, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Jade's face had the same expression as when she told Tori to beg for her Secret Santa present last year. Inside, her heart was leaping that Tori was awake and knew her.

"I… What happened? Where am I? It looks like a hospital. Why am I laying on my stomach?""

"You're in Kaiser Permanente West. There was… Do you remember going to the mall with Trina and Cat?"

Another sip of water. "The last thing I remember was buying Cat that pretzel at Auntie Anne's."

"Tori…you, Trina and Cat were in the crossfire of a turf war at the mall."

"Oh God! Trina? Cat?" Tori tried to rise from her prone position. Jade jumped up and gently pushed her back down.

"Take it easy, Tori. They're both okay. Actually, you saved them. But…" She paused and took a deep breath before she went on, "You took several slugs and…"

"Oh, thank God!" Tori breathed, happy both her sister and her friend were okay. Then…

"I was SHOT?!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Admission

**Part 4**

**The Admission**

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Tori's awake and learns why she's in the hospital. Jade has to confront her own feelings while helping Tori.

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

* * *

"I was shot?!"

Again, Tori tried to rise and Jade used both hands to push her back down. She felt the tension in the brunette's body.

"Tori, please! Try to calm down. You were hurt and now you need to lie on your stomach to heal. Please…" Jade was practically begging the girl to try to calm herself.

Tori seemed to note the unusual pleading tone in Jade's voice and relaxed somewhat. But she was still tense and needed to know.

"What happened? I need to know. Everything."

Jade sat back and said, "I should call the doctor."

"Jade! Tell me!"

"Okay. In short, you were all walking out of the mall. You pushed Cat and Trina down and there was gunfire. Trina got film of the van on her phone as Cat realized you were lying limp on top of them.

"You were hit three times in the back. You were in the ER for hours then in for a couple of surgeries. You've been out of it for a while." Jade decided not to mention Tori's two trysts with death for the moment.

Tori's voice was less than a whisper, "How long?"

"Were you out? It's been almost two weeks."

"Oh my god…"

"Can I call the nurse and doctor now?" Jade asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

Tori nodded. "Where are Mom and Dad? Trina?"

"After I came here from HA a couple of hours ago, they left to go home and clean up. I'll call them in a second." Seeing the look on Tori's face, her heart sunk. "Tori, they've been here practically twenty-four hours a day for the past two weeks. I had to push them to go home. They needed a break. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"If I'd known you'd wake up, I'd've made sure they were here."

"No. Why are you…?"

At that point, the on-duty nurse came in and smiled to see Tori awake. "I'm Nurse Gomez. You can call me Alex. Nice to see you awake Tori."

"Am I going to be alright? I…I just found out I was shot."

She came around to stand next to Jade so Tori could see her. "Trauma does that. You probably don't remember too much before the shooting. Don't worry, that's normal. Let me get the doctors.

"Jade, didn't the Vegas leave a while ago?"

"Yeah, Alex. I made them go home a couple of hours ago. I'm calling them now." Jade was already tapping the screen of her PearPhone.

"Good." She turned back to Tori, "You have a wonderful family. They were here practically non-stop. I think this is the only time they all left at the same time – afraid to leave you alone. And, Jade's been here too…"

"Jade?" Tori asked.

Alex looked at Jade who shook her head slightly. She gave a practically imperceptible return nod then said, "They knew she'd call as soon as you woke up. I'll be right back, okay?"

Tori nodded slightly. Jade noticed Tori's eyes never left her.

Jade spoke up, "Tori, Trina answered. She'll be here soon. She told me David and Holly will be here in about ten minutes. They were already on their way back before I even called."

At the door, Alex asked, "Can I get you anything?"

Jade held up the drained cup, smiled and said, "How 'bout some more water for the fish here?"

Tori humphed at Jade. Alex laughed as she left the room.

"That's a good sign, Vega."

"What is?"

"Your 'humph'."

Tori's eyes started to moisten. "Jade…"

"Yes?"

"It's starting to hurt."

"I'm sorry, Tori. When Alex gets back…"

"Jade? Why are you here?"

Jade hardly heard the question but she was expecting it. Now, she could tell the truth or bullshit her way through this.

Before she could decide, Alex came back with a fresh pitcher of ice water. She opened the old one and looked at Jade, knowing Tori hadn't drunk it all.

"I was thirsty."

"Um-hmm… Tori, the doctors will be here shortly."

Jade asked, "Can Tori get something? She's feeling some pain."

"I'll check with her doctors." With a reassuring smile, she left the two classmates.

Jade poured fresh ice water into Tori's cup and held it so she could sip from the bendy straw.

"Jade, why are you here?"

"Nothing better to do…"

"Uh-huh," Tori acknowledged. Then she asked, "So, Trina is really okay?"

"Yeah, she is. You'll see her pretty soon. She's been pretty torn up over all this. She blames herself and… Well, she's being unfair."

"Jade, why are you defending her? You hate Trina more than anyone else."

"I don't hate her. I don't think I ever really did. And we…kinda understand each other now," Jade explained with a small smile.

Tori's raspy voice made her chuckle sound even deeper, "You and my sister bonded?"

"Yes, Lurch. We have."

"Lurch? Why…"

"Normally, you're more like Cousin Itt – you're normally high-pitched voice that goes on and on… And all that long hair, but with that raspiness, you sound a lot like Ted Cassidy."

Tori started to laugh, which to Jade sounded like Lurch groaning. "Oooo… Jade, please don't make me laugh. It hurts!"

Suddenly worried, Jade apologized, "Oh God! Tori, I'm so sorry! I never want to hurt you or…"

"Or? Or what?" Tori questioned as Jade's voice trailed off. "Jade?"

At that moment, David and Holly came in. Jade moved back and let them be with their daughter. She slowly walked out of the room just before Tori asked for her.

* * *

Another twenty minutes passed then Trina came down the corridor. "Jade! Thanks for calling."

The elder Vega sister pulled Jade out of the chair and hugged her. Jade returned the hug. "How is she?"

"She seems to be okay. I mean, she knew who I was and…wondered why I was here."

Trina laughed. "What did you tell her?" Jade shrugged and Trina said, "You could try the truth."

"Truth is overrated," Jade replied, deflecting Trina's comment. "Go in and see your sister. Your parents are in there already."

"Come in too."

Jade shook her head, "No, this is family time."

Trina thought about telling Jade she was already family, as her parents had already stated, but decided not to push it. The Goth, who she had despised for so long, had become a close friend. And maybe more if the girl ever admitted how she felt about Tori.

And Trina had a secret that she hadn't disclosed to Jade – that Tori had liked her more than as a potential friend. It might be too painful for Jade given Tori's condition.

Jade felt, and accepted, Trina's tightened grip before she walked into her sister's room.

Alex had been walking the halls of the floor and was near when Trina came through. She walked up and sat in a chair near Jade. "She's right, you know. You could tell Tori the truth."

"The truth? What truth? I don't have any truth… Who knows what I… Shut up!"

_Oh my God! I'm starting to talk like Tori!_ Jade thought. Then she realized it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. _She is kinda cute when she gets flustered._

"Okay, denial ain't…"

"Hold it! Save that moldy, old chestnut of wisdom," Jade interrupted with her hand up. "Even if you get the geography right."

Alex chuckled. "Okay. I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying. And… She's got enough to deal with. I don't want her to worry about me and… I mean, I've never been a friend to her or anything. Not really. I've really been a major pain in her ass."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

Jade nodded and told the young nurse an abridged version of her life after Tori came to Hollywood Arts.

"That jives with what Trina told me. That's why I think you should talk to her. Looking in from the outside, I can see you were doing the typical schoolyard crush thing. You know, picking on the kid you really like to 'prove you don't like the kid'?"

"And how do you know?"

"My girlfriend. She was hot and heavy with my older brother and I hated her. She was so pretty and witty and nice and… Yeech! Then my brother got stupid and broke up with her. I was happy as crap for about five minutes then realized I was scared I'd never see Juliet again so I spent a few weeks looking for her all over Lower Manhattan. I finally found her and she was getting ready to move out here to study at USC. So I followed and…

"We've been together now for a five years," Alex smiled shyly as she blushed. "And we're more in love now than ever."

Jade smiled. "I'm glad you found your love. I just don't…"

"Is it the girl-girl thing? This is LA. And the 21st century. C'mon!? We have gay marriage now. Not to mention two girls together is hot as hell."

"God, you really are a nasty woman!" Jade laughed even as she secretly agreed.

"Yepper! That's one of the things Juliet loves about me."

Jade leaned over and wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulder and hugged her tightly for a lone moment.

"Thanks, Alex."

"That's what I'm here for." She sat up as she heard her name coming from the nurses' station. "Gotta go. Nurse Ratched is calling!"

Jade chuckled as Alex trotted down the corridor. Then she sat there deep in thought.

* * *

Sometime later, Beck came up to her, "Earth to Jade!"

"God, shut up! I hate that line!" Then she looked at her ex and asked, "When the hell did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. You weren't here on guard duty so I just went in."

"Must've been when I went to pee…"

Beck chuckled, "I suppose. Anyway, you did seem to be a million miles away a few seconds ago. So, what up?"

"What up? My friend is lying on her stomach with wounds in her back, maybe paralyzed for life, and you're talking urban? She may not walk again. Or dance. Or…"

"Your friend?" Beck smiled happily. "At least you've finally admitted that much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jade, denial…"

"If you mention a river, I'm finding a pair of scissors, a scalpel or something else equally dangerous and puncturing that tough Canadian hide! No new little Canucks."

"All I'm saying is that it's pretty obvious how you feel."

"How I feel?!" Jade felt a moment of fear. She hated people knowing how she felt. Even Beck.

"Jade, it's like you're a billboard with your feelings spelled out in neon…"

"No. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well then, I guess the Vegas, the gang and everyone else are wrong…"

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah. Sikowitz, Lane, Helen Dubois, almost the entire student body…"

Jade closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Reluctantly she admitted, "Alright, it's true. I love her. I love Tori Vega! Satisfied?"

Even as she said that, Jade felt like a weight had been lifted. At least part of a heavy weight.

"Good. She needs you, Jade. Now more than ever before."

"Yeah, but what if I'm not enough? What if…"

"What if's are always going to be there. You have to focus on the 'what if Tori loves me too?' and not worry about the others."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then be there as her friend. She'll need that too."

For the first time since they broke up, Jade really hugged Beck, whispering, "Thank you, Beck."

"I'll always be here for you, Jade."

"What about Trina?" Jade teased, still feeling so much better for her admission.

"She's pretty cool. I…I really like her."

Surprising herself, Jade was glad to hear that. "Then why are you out here with your ex-girlfriend instead of being with your new girlfriend?"

"It was crowded in there. And you looked like you needed a friend."

Jade looked away and took another deep breath. "I do. Beck, I still love you but…"

"Only as a friend? That's very cool, Jade. I want to be your friend too."

Fighting the tears she felt pooling in her eyes, Jade smiled, "You are. You're my best friend. And I'm…"

As Jade choked back a sob, Beck pulled her into his arms again.

In a quiet voice, Jade said, "Beck, keep an eye on Trina. She feels really bad about Tori. Blames herself. You know what I went through when my parents divorced and… The misplaced guilt and…" Jade choked back another sob and said, "I'm afraid Trina feels incredibly guilty for all this. And I'm afraid she may really let this get to her and…"

"I know, Jade. Trina and I have already had some pretty deep talks. I promised her and I'll promise you, I'm here for her. I'll always be here for her. And you..."

"Do you love her?" Jade asked, no vestige of jealousy in her.

"I… I don't know. I really, really like her. I wonder where she is and what she's doing when she's not with me. And I want her to be happy and… Yeah, I guess I do.'

Jade smiled happily then wrapped her body around the young Canadian. "I'm really so glad, Beck. I really mean it.

"A-HEM!"

They looked up at Trina standing before them with a mock stern look on her face. "Wanna let my boyfriend go, West?"

"Hey babe, you hungry?" Beck asked, trying to keep a replay of an earlier West/Vega meeting from occurring.

Jade stepped back, not wanting to have any undo friction with her new friend. _Trina is my friend. Wow!_

"I could eat."

Beck stood up and wrapped his arm around Trina's waste. Trina smiled happily and told Jade, "You might wanna go in there. Tori's asking where you are."

Jade rose, pulled Trina into a hug and whispered, "You better take good care of him, Vega."

Then she hugged Beck again, whispering, "And you better take damned good care of her."

* * *

Jade joined the rest of the gang in Tori's room. She moved so she could see the girl's face. What she saw bothered her.

"Guys?" Jade spoke up.

Andre looked at her then followed her eyes to Tori. "Heh, yeah. I think it's time we rolled. C'mon Cat, Robbie. Let's make like a tree and leave."

David groaned, "Oh man, that's older than me!"

Jade watched as the three each went up to Tori. Andre said, "Hey, Chica! I'll stop by tomorrow. Gotta go see Grandma before the midgets in the TV freak her out again."

Cat came next, "I'm so glad you're awake, Tori! I'll bring you some licorice tomorrow."

Robbie followed, "I…uh… Um, if you need anything, call me?"

Tori managed smiles for each of them then closed her eyes tightly. Jade tensed, worry about Tori filling her.

The three teens left and Jade went to Tori. "Are you in pain?"

"N-no… I… I can't feel my legs and…" Tori began to cry. It quickly escalated to heavy sobs. Her hand clutched Jade's tightly as she bawled into her pillow.

David sat on the other side of the crying girl and rubbed her back like he used to when she was little and upset. Holly was sitting next to Jade and softly stroked Tori's hair.

"I'll…. I think I…" Jade started to slide her hand away but Tori clamped down on it.

"N…nooo… Jade, please stay…" Tori sobbed.

With a sad smile, Jade stayed where she was and held Tori's hand until the girl cried herself to sleep. She would gladly give the wounded girl any relief she could.

In a whisper, she said, "I'm not going anywhere…"


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Jade and Tori admit their feelings. Finally.

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

* * *

The next day, Jade skipped school and spent the day with Tori and her family. She wanted to be with Tori as much as possible. To be with her as promised.

When the rest of the gang showed up, the room felt crowded to Jade. She stepped out and went to get some coffee. _I'm starting to like this mud,_ she thought.

After a while, Jade watched as her friends left. Everyone said their goodbyes. Cat lingered for a minute. "Uh, Jade? I got your homework."

Jade actually smiled at her quirky little friend and nodded. "Thanks Cat. I just couldn't face school today…"

Cat smiled widely and nudged her, "I know. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Cat."

"They already know!"

With a giggle, Cat headed after their friends.

Jade sighed then turned towards the door to Tori's room. She took a deep breath before entering.

"Jade?" Tori asked, unable to see due to her enforced position in her bed.

"Hi. How are you?" Jade winced at her stupidity.

"Well…"

"Sorry Tori, stupid question," Jade interrupted.

"That's okay, Jade."

The elder Vegas sat alongside Tori's bed. They both greeted the girl who spent almost as much time there as they had.

Holly stood, tugging David's hand, saying, "Jade, have a seat. We're going to step out for a little while. Tori said something about a vanilla shake from Inside-Out."

Jade smiled, "Vanilla? Figures you'd want vanilla, Vega."

Tori replied with, "Bring Jade a double chocolate shake. She likes dark things."

The Vegas laughed as they left the room.

"So Jade, I never asked but why didn't you go to school?"

Jade decided to play that off. "It's been boring. Even Sikowitz's class isn't that much fun."

"Really?" As Tori scanned her face, Jade could practically feel it.

Jade nodded as she sat close to Tori. "Yeah, seems like somebody tried to play hero and…" Jade stopped. "Sorry, that was supposed to be funny but it…"

"Jade, it's okay. Don't mince words around me. Remember when I said you're never afraid to speak your mind? Don't make me a liar now. Please? We both know the score and…" Tori sighed, "Well, everyone else is pussy-footing around me and what happened. "

"Pussy-footing? What year is this, Vega?"

Tori chuckled then moaned, "Don't make me laugh!"

"Sorry. Anyway, everyone is worried about you at school. It's better now that you're awake but still…"

"Other than you and Beck, I haven't really seen anyone else. Well, before today…"

"Cat, Andre and Robbie have been here before. A lot. Most of the time, you were pretty out of it. I think that scared Cat. I'll make sure to bring her with me tomorrow if you want."

"Please. And Andre and Robbie too?"

"Sure." Jade agreed easily. Even she couldn't keep them away if she wanted. And seeing how much Tori missed them, she didn't want that.

"But no Rex!"

Jade laughed, "Not a problem. If Robbie tries to bring Rex, I'll threaten to suture Rex's back shut and use those medical staples on his lips."

"Robbie's or Rex's?"

"Damn Vega!" Jade laughed. "I wouldn't do that to Robbie. Well, not at first…"

After a minute, Tori asked, "How much have I missed at school?"

"Not that much. You've been ahead of the curve the past few weeks so the rest of us are still getting caught up."

Tori smiled, then said, "I got my Song-writing project done early since I had the song half-written beforehand. And Scriptwriting let me take an old daydream and flesh it out."

"Don't care." Jade smirked then said, "Actually, there is some homework that has built up."

"Can you get Cat to bring it with her?"

"Cat? Why not me?" Even as she asked it, Jade realized she sounded unusually needy but it was too late to take back.

"I… Well, I didn't think you'd want to be bothered. I'd love it if you brought it. Maybe we could work on our homework together?"

"I'm not letting you copy off me!"

A groan was followed by, "Don't make me laugh!"

They talked for another hour. Mainly Jade telling Tori about school and crap the Goth didn't really care about. But she had been watching for things to tell Tori that she knew the girl would be interested in and figured it would help raise Tori's spirits.

Finally, Tori asked, "Jade, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. Asked and answered."

"Jade…" Tori whined.

"Well, you said_ a_ question. That means one," Jade teased, glad when Tori smiled in response. "Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"When I was… Well, I guess I was unconscious. Anyway, I heard a voice a lot like yours saying that you, or whoever the voice was, loved me and…"

At that moment, the Vegas came in, passing out the shakes along with a burger and fries for Jade. Holly explained, "We figured you'd be hungry."

Grateful, but also disappointed, by the interruption, Jade smiled and said, "Thank you."

"No burger for me?" Tori whined.

"The doctor said no. Not yet. He did say a shake was okay though," Holly replied.

"Oh…pooh!"

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori but was smiling inside at how cute the wounded girl was.

* * *

Several days passed with Jade bringing Tori her homework as well as a cool, soft treat – ice cream, a milk shake, gelato or a smoothie. Then the two would sit and do their homework which mainly meant that Jade either reading an assignment or asking Tori the questions and recording her answers. Jade would also get some of her work done before she had to leave, finishing it at home later in the night.

And, of course, they would talk. Jade was willing to share the gossip she despised with Tori. Every day, they were joined by the others in their gang, now including Trina.

Tori admitted that she was skeptical about Trina and Beck in the beginning but was really happy that the two had found each other. Jade countered that they made a good couple and would make it.

Tori's eyes were locked with Jade's as she agreed, "I'm glad they're together. I think this is finally the real thing for Trina. And Beck too.

"I hope I find that special someone, one day."

Jade, slightly mesmerized by Tori's eyes, replied, "You will, Tori."

Tori smiled at that. Jade only called her by her first name when they were speaking intimately.

* * *

A week later, Tori's voice was quiet as she finally admitted her fear. "Jade, I still can't feel my legs or my feet…"

Fear and sorrow stabbed at Jade, as it had before when they had these honest conversations. Fortunately, this time Tori managed to control herself. _Maybe she had cried herself out or…_ Jade didn't bother analyzing it. Instead she managed to smile reassuringly, "It's only been a few weeks. You have to give it time, Tori."

"But… But what if I can't ever walk again? Or…?"

Jade had prepared herself for this line of dialogue the first time it came up, but it still hurt her. She did finally reply, "You'll walk again. I know you will."

"But what if I can't?"

Even after rehearsing a reply to the expected question, Jade side-stepped it. "Your singing is still incredible. You have a great voice and you can still share it."

"But I can't dance or… How could I go on stage?"

"Tori, if you are handicapped, you can still go out there to entertain. Look, Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder are blind and still are superstars. And Beethoven was going deaf when he wrote his symphonies and most of his concertos. He was completely deaf when the Ninth Symphony premiered. You could be the first superstar who couldn't walk."

Tori nodded slowly but continued to argue, "But what if the audience was there just out of pity of curiosity?"

"Maybe for your first concert. But then they'd hear your music and… Tori, look at it this way, you would also be a role model for all those kids who can't walk or dance. You can show them that anything can be overcome."

Tori grasped Jade's hand. "Thank you Jade. You're the only one who will talk to me about not walking again. I…really appreciate it. And you."

For the first time since Tori came out of her coma and could hear her, Jade said, "Tori… I… I will always be there for you. Believe me."

"I do, Jade."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment then Tori asked, "Can I tell you about my…dream when I was…? Well, I guess I was in a coma."

Jade looked towards the door and saw Alex who smiled, nodded at Jade then turned and left the room. She could wait for a little while longer to check on her patient.

Jade finally nodded.

Tori smiled weakly, obviously nervous about talking. "It was black but I heard your voice calling me. Then I was in a whole lot of white but I still heard your voice. You sounded scared and sad. Like when you and Beck broke up the first time.

"You said you loved me and you needed me. And you wanted me to come back." Tori paused then went on, "I think that's when I started to fight to come back."

"I… Umm…" Jade closed her eyes for a long minute, debating with herself about what to say. Finally, she took a deep breath and admitted, "Tori, I did say that when you were out. Um, unconscious."

"Were you just saying that or…? Did you…did you really mean it?"

Jade, who had been holding Tori's hand as they had talked about Tori's possible future, removed her hand. She shrank into herself, physically and emotionally. What could she say? What dare she say?

Tori reached out and took Jade's hand firmly in hers. That action was like the proverbial light lit up over her, Jade looked Tori in the eyes and said, "I've wasted too much time. Too much time not recognizing what was in front of me. Time wasted in denial. Time wasted…

"Tori. I love you."

"Oh Jade…"

Jade interrupted Tori, "I know you don't feel that way about me. And I don't deserve for you to feel that way. But, if you will let me, I still want to be your friend. If it's not too late."

Tori reached out and grasped Jade's hand. "Jade, it's never too late. And I do want you. I love you too. Don't ask me why but I started to really like when you admitted you faked that stage fighting injury. By the time of our fake date, I was pretty sure how I felt. I almost asked you on 'Yes Day' but I chickened out. But I do love you.

"So, naturally, I do want you in my life. I need you in my life."

"You…love me?"

"Yes. I do love you. With all my heart."

"Why?" Jade was stunned by Tori's admission. Elated but stunned.

"You are smart, talented and funny in a dark way. And you are the most beautiful person I've ever known - inside and out. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to."

Jade leaned in and kissed Tori. It was awkward with the Latina lying on her stomach. Then Tori pushed her upper torso up, leaning on her elbows, making it easier for them to kiss.

Alex again popped her head in the door, smiled, and decided to recheck her patients on the other side of the floor.

After kissing with increasing passion for several minutes, Tori had to break the kiss. Reluctantly.

"Sorry Jade. My arms were getting tired," she apologized.

"That's okay, sweetheart," Jade replied, amazed at herself for using such a lovey-dovey term. But it felt right. And she didn't regret it.

"And we don't want your readings to jump too much. The doctors might think…"

Jade felt the growing warmth inside her grow as Tori said, "Let them think what they want.

"So are we a couple now?"

Jade, her heart soaring more than it ever had, smiled. "I hope so."

"Can I change my Slap status?"

Jade's smile widened. Her answer was "I will too,"

They both took their phones and quickly tapped away before they kissed briefly.

A few moments later, Tori worriedly asked, "But what if I can't?"

"Can't what? Sex? Well, don't worry. Your mouth is still working and…" Jade smiled wickedly.

"Jade! I'm serious!"

Jade snickered, "Tori, I was kidding. Sex is overrated. If we love each other, we'll figure out a way to deal with that. And I know I love you."

"I love you too. I just…"

Jade silenced her with another kiss.

* * *

Over the next several days, whenever Jade came to see Tori, they spent a lot of their time together making out.

And whenever Tori mentioned her fear about their possible intimacy issues, Jade would say, "I can always check to see if you…"

And Tori would slap Jade's arm or hand.

And every night, Jade lay for several hours staring at the ceiling of her room, worrying about her girl. And cursing that there was nothing she could do about Tori's problems.

* * *

Jade happened to be there one of the times that Doctor Cushing came in to check on his patient. The doctor performed the usual tests for spinal patients, looking for sensation in Tori's lower limbs and asking her if she could feel this or that.

With every negative response, Jade felt her heart sink a little deeper into the cold pit that had formed in her stomach. And, with every negative response, her determination to be there for Tori grew. After all, Tori was her woman.

As Doctor Cushing left, Jade excused herself and followed him into the hall.

"Doctor?"

"Yes? Ah, Miss West. What can I do for you?"

"Um. Tori's condition… Is it permanent? Or can something be done?"

"Well, it's still a bit too soon to say she's actually paralyzed. But if she is, we still need to determine the severity."

"Severity? I'm not sure I understand. I thought paralyzed was all there was."

"Not necessarily. Many paraplegics still have full control of their bodily functions and a fair percentage even have a lively sex drive. Use of one's legs do not go hand in hand with the rest. It depends completely on the severity of the spinal trauma. Miss Vega has damage but far from extensive."

Jade nodded, still processing what he had confirmed to her.

"And it could still be trauma. A few more days? A few weeks? Soon enough we'll know."

"If she is paralyzed, can anything be done?"

"I cannot promise anything but there are advances in microsurgery occurring every day. Maybe we can repair the nerve damage, given time. Or, at least, start a natural recovery process."

"I thought nerve tissue can't regrow."

"We did too, for some time. Some surgeons still claim that's the case. However, there has been evidence of spontaneous nerve regeneration. The problem is we don't know how or why that occurs.

"Rest assured, young lady, we will do everything for your friend."

Jade was lost in thought for a long moment then remembered the man she had been speaking to. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Think nothing of it, my dear."

He sauntered down the corridor as Jade reentered Tori's room.

"Babe? That you?"

"Of course, who were you expecting? Olivia Wilde?"

"Well, that'd be a nice surprise but she's not as hot as you."

"Way to flatter a girl, Vega," Jade chuckled, having learned Wilde was Tori's celebrity crush. And she had admitted that Nina Dobrev was hers which Tori found hilarious, given some of the teasing at school that Tori was actually Dobrev's long-lost sister.

"Come here where I can see you."

Jade sat in her usual chair.

"Jade, we need to talk…"

Jade heard those words and her heart sank.

* * *

Postscript: Sorry for the delay in posting. I started a new job at the beginning of the month as well as some on-line classes that are taking up a lot of my time. This story is finished & will be posted soon. I'll try to post this & new chapters of _Delfiniphobia_ as I complete those. Even on school nights! LOL!


	6. Chapter 6 The Recovery

Summary: Tori is starting to recover, with the help of her woman, Jade.

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

Special Note: I didn't realize how long it's been since I last posted. My apologies. I won't waste your time with excuses. Just sorry time got away from me.

**Part 6**

**The Recovery**

"Jade, I… God, this is so hard. I love you but…"

In an unusually small voice, Jade asked, "But?"

"I'll never be the woman you want. Or deserve. I'll always be half a person. So, I can't…"

"BULLSHIT!"

Jade's response was loud in the room but even louder to Tori.

"Jade…"

"No! Shut up and listen to me! I love you Tori. It may have taken almost losing you to finally see that but I do love you. And I will take whatever I can of you. I want you in my life. I need you in my life! I don't care if you're stuck in a chair for the rest of our lives, I want you."

"But Jade…"

"No more buts! The only butt I'm interested in is that cute little one you'll be sitting on."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Tori, before you say anything else, answer me this. When we kiss, do you feel anything? And I'm not just asking about your emotions."

"I…" Tori didn't know what to say. She did feel a physical desire and need for Jade. When they kissed, she felt it even more.

"Well, I do. And I don't want to lose that. So, tell me, Tori Vega, do you feel that too?"

Tori buried her face in her pillow to mask her tears.

"Tori, answer me," Jade begged.

A muffled response, "Yes" was music to Jade's ears.

"That settles it. I'm here for the long haul." Jade leaned close to Tori's ear and in a lower voice, full of emotion, said, "Even if you said no, I'd still be here. For you. With you."

A tear-stained face turned to Jade who promptly kissed Tori. It was a soft kiss but full of emotion.

"You're not getting rid of me. Got it?"

Tori finally smiled again, "Yes, Jade. I got it."

"Good. Then we won't speak of this again. Except to say that I'm not here because I'm…" Jade smiled wickedly, "Not just because I'm…warm for your form. I love you – body and soul."

The two looked at each other, communicating without words. Jade wordlessly told Tori of her love and desire to be with the brunette. And Tori silently expressed her love and need of Jade. And they both felt a huge amount of relief now that they had jumped that hurdle.

"Tori, I know it will be hard for you. The physical therapy will be intense and undoubtedly painful. And learning how to deal with the loss of your legs will be even harder. But I will be here for you every step… Um…every stage of the way."

"Thank you, Jade."

Minutes later, Holly and Trina came in. They had bags from In and Out Burger with them.

Holly explained, "The doctors said you can have a treat once in a while. So, we got you and Jade double cheeseburgers, cheese fries, sodas and shakes. That nurse… Alex? She has the shakes in the nurses' lounge freezer for now."

"Thanks, Mrs. V. Trina. But, before we eat… Trina, in the closet are some blankets and another pillow. Bring them here."

Ignoring Jade's commanding tonem Trina simply nodded, grabbed the requested items and handed them to Jade.

"Tori. Up."

"Jade, I'm not a dog…" Tori whined.

"Up!"

Scowling, Tori lifted her upper torso. Jade slid two blankets and the pillow there, loving the feel of Tori's own 'pillows' pressing against the backs of her hands. Then, mainly to feel those soft orbs again, Jade slid another pillow under Tori's upper torso.

"Oh! Trina, grab a towel from the bathroom."

Reflecting her old self, Trina humphed and rolled her eyes before she retrieved the requested towel.

Jade spread it in front of Tori. She inspected her handiwork and nodded approval.

"Thanks, Trina. And thanks again for the food, Mrs. V," Jade said as she took the bags, ignoring the surprised looks on the Vega women's faces at her thanks. She looked at Tori and laughed, "You can lower yourself now, Tori."

Tori did so and found she had more freedom of movement in her arms.

Jade set her burger and fries on the towel below her face. Beaming widely, Tori took two huge bites of her burger then shoveled a handful of cheesy fries in her mouth.

Jade smirked, "Way to be lady-like, Vega."

Then she took a huge bite of her burger.

Holly observed the two of them eating and said, "Good thing I warned the nurses. You'll be needing new sheets after this!"

Trina laughed, followed shortly by Tori and Jade. As if the food had been inhaled, the girls were nearly finished with their dinner.

Trina got up, saying, "I can't take that mess. I'm going to see if Alex can get an orderly in here."

The other three laughed, Jade and Tori a bit self-consciously. Trina shook her head as she left the room, "God Tori, you haven't been such a pig since you were little."

Shortly, Trina came in holding hands with Beck. "Look who I found ogling the nurses!"

"I was only comparing them to you, sweetie," Beck responded. Seeing Jade and Tori, he said, "What the hell…?"

Obviously not willing to let the conversation drift, Trina gave him a moment more then asked, "Comparing them? And…?"

"None of them have a thing on you, sweet cheeks!" Beck declared. Then he glanced at Holly and said, "Um, sorry, Mrs. Vega."

"It's fine Beck. I'm not so old that I forgot what it's like to be a teenager in love."

"Wasn't that a top forty hit when you were in school?" Tori teased.

"Quiet you," Holly warned. "And for the record, the record came out long before I was born…"

Andre came in a few minutes later and leaned over to carefully give Tori a hug. She clenched him tightly for a minute then released him before she turned back to finish her burger and fries.

"Wow, Tori! You taking hugging lessons from Cat?" Andre teased with a chuckle. "Oh, and Robbie's bringing Cat up as soon as he drags her away from the stuffed animals in the gift shop."

A few minutes later, two orderlies came in, saw the mess, and quickly changed Tori's bed linens. Practice made it easy for them to change the sheets without any more disturbance of the patient than necessary.

Alex, who had come in with the orderlies, shook her head with a smile. "Your sister wasn't kidding. What's that? Cheese, grease, mustard, ketchup, some bits of food…"

Tori turned red and Jade laughed. Alex spoke up, "I was talking about the part of the bedding in front of you, girlfriend!"

Everyone else laughed and Jade just glared at her friends. Tori may have softened her but not that much.

Alex stayed as the orderlies took care of the bedding before she helped Tori clean her hands and mouth. Then she laughed, "The hospital laundry will be wondering what the hell we're doing to patients on our floor.

"Buzz me when you want the shakes."

Making sure there was nothing else needed at the time, Alex left the room, muttering, "And I thought Juliet was a slob…"

Jade shot a glare at her new friend even as Cat and Robbie entered a minute later.

Robbie stepped back at the look Jade was giving. "What did I do?"

Jade shook her head, "Nothing, Shapiro. Get in here!"

Cat held up a green giraffe, "Lookie! I got Mr. Purple a friend!"

"You gonna call him Mr. Green?" Tori asked.

"No! Why would I?"

"Well, Mr. Purple is purple and he's green so…"

"She's not a he, Tori. Anyone can see that!"

The rest of the gang nodded or shook their heads, muttering denials and acceptance.

Cat ignored all that as she announced, "This is Miss Jadelyn Green!"

Everyone looked at Jade to see her reaction. Jade's eyes narrowed slightly but she remained silent.

Robbie cut the silence, "How are you feeling, Tori?"

Soon the discussion moved from Tori to school as she got caught up on all the events Jade didn't share.

David came in a short time later. "I have great news!"

"What David?"

"While Jackson wasn't giving up on either of the actual shooters, the Bloods convinced the P-Stones to turn them in."

Jade asked, "Why?" Why did the Bloods do this? Turn in their own?"

"Well, basically the pressure. The Bloods and the Crips don't want undue attention from the police on them or their affiliate gangs. And we've been leaning on them heavily.

"With the help of Narco's CIs as well as those from other departments, the LAPD has been hammering the P-Stones' operations – busting shooting galleries, labs, warehouses, distribution points and rounding up as many street hoods as we can."

"CIs?" Robbie asked.

"Confidential informants. People on the streets, or even in the gangs, who pass along info to the cops. Sometimes for consideration of their own crimes, others for money," Trina explained.

"And shooting galler…"

Andre interrupted his friend, "Places addicts can go to shoot up without any hassles. Usually abandoned houses and buildings."

David smiled proudly, "Very good Trina. You do listen to us from time to time. And you, Andre. Nice to know you guys aren't burying your heads in the sand at HA."

"As I was saying we hit the meth labs, the storehouses, the coke and heroin dealers, shut down a lot of the shooting galleries and busted plenty of street dealers. The LAPD lockup is actually over-crowded now. We had to borrow cell space from County.

"Anyway, this has become a special case, given the publicity. The papers, TV and radio usually drop or bury stories like this after a day or two but the public pressure was on. They're as tired of the random gun battles as we are. And the Department made sure that the story stayed live," David smiled.

"So we took this public demand for action as an excuse to supplement Homicide, Narco and the Gangs task forces. Used it to pull personnel from other divisions - Harbor, Airport, Transportation, Traffic, Counter-terrorism, Commercial Crimes, Vice, SID and even Internal Affairs.

"I know some guys in I.A. and they loved the chance to do what they called 'real police work'," David chuckled.

"The other PDs in the Southland, especially Long Beach and Compton, helped put the pressure on as well.

"Anyway, we hit the Bloods where they'd notice – in their pocket book.

"As I said, the big gangs are essentially in it all for the money. Controlling neighborhoods – turf – is part a big part of their power but money is the core of it all."

"This is the type of attention they so desperately want to avoid. We've been taking a large chunk out of the P-Stones action. They're nearly crippled. And that directly affects the Bloods finances.

"The Bloods, who our informants told us were already concerned that the turf fighting involved the daughters of a cop, leaned on the P-Stones leaders.

"So, the shooters turned themselves into the Baldwin Hills station. They admitted their guilt and are already on their way to one of the state pens. Via the county lockup."

"Why?" Beck asked.

Jade spoke up, "Better to live in prison than die in some back room."

David nodded, "Exactly. Even with life, they still are alive. The Bloods would've called for their heads then displayed the bodies so we'd back off."

Holly asked, "When's the trial? Or will it be trials?"

"Soon. But they're a formality. The guilty pleas and confessions are already officially recorded and, with the records of the shooters, they'll be going away for at least a decade. Likely much more since that poor girl died. Captain Yoshida told me the Chief had been in touch with the DA's office and they will be pushing to get the full terms available under the law. With no chance of parole.

"Anyway, once they were in custody, one of the idiots actually admitted to another shooting – a fatal one – and he will be in San Quentin for a long, long time."

Holly asked, "So it just took some extra pressure to…?"

David nodded. "The big gangs are a lot like the Mafia. They hate this kind of spotlight on them and their operations. They go out of their way to avoid killing cops if they can. And, in this case, it was even worse – their 'associates' tried to shoot innocent members of a cop's family, even if it was by accident. That kind of publicity they do not want.

"Why didn't the cops do this before?" Andre asked.

"Good question. Normally, this falls under the Narcotics Division. And they're undermanned like the rest of us."

"Undermanned?" Beck asked.

"Yes, the police department is severely outnumbered. Los Angeles has a population of nearly three point eight million people and the city covers almost five hundred square miles. The Southland has over thirteen million people. The LAPD only has a little over ten thousand officers, including administrative details who never hit the streets. LA County and the state police have helped but, as I said, we're severely outnumbered.

Jade spoke up, "Still, why hasn't this been done before?"

"Well, again, manpower is the biggest answer. We have a cop of every three or four hundred people at best. New York and Chicago have a police officer for every two hundred-plus citizens. To arrive at a similar ratio, we would need an active duty personnel level of at least seventeen thousand. That means we would have to hire, train and equip nearly seven thousand new cops and that is definitely out of the question, given our budgetary constraints."

"Wow, that's a big difference," Cat said. Everyone stared at her, as they often did when she said something more intelligent than her usual dithering.

"Yes it is, Cat. And, as I said, the existing ten thousand uniforms and plain clothes include administration and the other departments that don't work on the drug and gang problem. We do have several thousand civilians to assist with the admin work and they aren't qualified or even trained for the kind of work we do on the streets.

"So. At present levels, if we could divert more officers on a regular basis, we would be risking other areas and endangering civilians needlessly.

"Even that might not be enough to be honest. Los Angeles is the biggest city in the country in size. We're about five hundred and thirty square miles. New York's five boroughs add up to four hundred and sixty-five square miles. And Chicago is two hundred and thirty-four square miles."

Before anyone could ask him, he said, "Holly, remember when I spent all that time at the Parker Center last fall? I was a member of a special committee for the Board of Police Commissioners to study the disparity I just brought up. We were at it for almost two weeks and those facts are burned into my head.

"Anyway, while Gang/Narco does hit the gang strongholds when they can, they normally try to balance it. Hit a Blood-affiliated operation then the Crips'. This time, we chanced upsetting the balance of power in L.A."

"What does that mean?" Beck asked.

"Fortunately, at the moment not too much. This was a quick but decisive attack on the Bloods and their affiliates. If this became a sustained effort, the Crips would undoubtedly take advantage and we could end up with a gang war the likes L.A. hasn't seen since the Tong Wars at the beginning of the twentieth century."

"Or Chicago in the '20s," Jade remarked.

"Exactly," David agreed. "Already, before this, the gangs were like the worst of the current street gang wars in Chicago and other cities – drive-by shootings mainly. The only reason it hasn't generated the public outrage we'd hope for is that, unfortunately, the victims are usually poverty-stricken minorities and illegals. Drive-bys make the news for a day or two but then the public interest and outrage wanes when some celebrity does something stupid."

"Stupid Lindsay Lohan," Cat growled, making Jade grin.

"Wow," Trina said. "Dad, I never really understood how dangerous your work is." She got out of her chair and walked over, hugging him. "Now I'm going to worry every time you go to work."

"Join an old club," Holly said with a resigned sigh.

David held his elder daughter, obviously enjoying the love and concern she normally didn't exhibit. Then he said, "Well, being a homicide detective now, I rarely have to draw my gun. And regardless of the cop shows, even patrolmen rarely get into shoot-outs. Some police can go their entire career without firing their weapon outside the shooting range. And I'm usually called in after the violence has occurred."

He turned to his stricken daughter, "Tori, you've been pretty quiet."

Jade quickly took Tori's hand now that she realized how quiet her girl had become.

"I'm just… I'm sorry I caused all this…"

"Alright, I'm only saying this one more time!" David declared. "Neither you or Trina are to blame for any of this. The P-Stones are. The worst you both exhibited was poor judgment in going to Baldwin Hills. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy." Trina nodded, echoed by her sister.

"Okay. Trina, we'll need your help now as Tori goes through rehab and recovery. And, Tori, all you have to concentrate on is getting better." Glancing pointedly at Jade, who locked eyes with the older man, but which neither of his daughters noticed, he said, "I plan to dance with my daughters at their weddings…"

Jade nodded with a small, pleased smile.

Tori started rehab a few days later, once her surgical incisions were examined. She was allowed to lay on her back for the first time in weeks. Jade, of course, had a comment.

"Glad to see your boobs weren't crushed any smaller than they already were…"

"JADE!?"

* * *

Post Script Note: For those who noted the Nina Dobrev reference in the last chapter, I was playing off the fact that there is a distinct resemblance between Ms Justice & Ms Dobrev. I also think the same can be said for Jordana Brewster. The three could play sisters easily.

As for the Olivia Wilde reference, there was a short-lived show on NBC called _The Black Donnellys_ about an Irish family in NYC with mob ties. The love interest, Jenny Reilly, was played by Olivia Wilde. Her young version (in a few flashbacks) was Liz Gillies – her first film role when she was 14.


	7. Chapter 7 The Homecoming

Summary: The day finally arrives – Tori is released from the hospital.

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

**Part 7**

**The Homecoming**

The long-awaited day finally came. Tori Vega was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. Jade was overjoyed but worried as her girlfriend still had no feeling in her legs and feet.

And she was aware how much that worried Tori.

Naturally, Jade was there with Alex as Tori's doctors came in with the (relatively) good news. Cushing told the young singer, "You must still continue rehabilitation. I know it is painful, perhaps even torturous, but I insist."

Tori nodded. Jade was impressed by her girl's stoicism. She knew the rehab exercises were extremely tiring and could be painful - the pain Tori had already endured was occasionally intense - but she knew, as well as Tori, it was for Tori's own good.

Alex had managed to talk her senior nurses into letting her wheel Tori to the door. On the way, she suggested, "Maybe when you're ready, you and Jade can join Juliet and I for dinner sometime?"

Speaking for herself and her girlfriend, Tori said, "We'd love to."

Jade nodded, still surprised that she would so easily acquiesce to her girl.

Just before Tori was lifted out of the chair and put in the new SUV the Vegas bought, Alex hugged Tori. "Be strong, my friend. And don't be afraid to ask for help. And I'll be happy to help whenever I can."

Overcoming the twinge of jealousy she felt when the cute nurse hugged Tori, Jade hugged Alex, pleased that it caused Tori to raise an eyebrow.

"We will. Thank you for everything. Alex."

Tori smiled and added, "What she said."

Jade nodded then left to get her car. She had volunteered to drive Trina home.

Jade later learned that, on the way home, Tori continually questioned her parents about how she was going to be able to get around. They managed to stay non-committal in their responses, with David just saying, "It'll be okay. We'll be there to help. Trina and Jade too."

"You said Jade?"

"Of course, She's your girlfriend."

"You know?"

"Trina showed us your Slap pages – yours and Jade's," Holly replied. "But we already knew how you both felt."

"And you're okay with that?"

"We were okay with 'that' even before you regained consciousness. Actually, even before Jade admitted how she feels," David confirmed.

David added, "We won't have any problems if she wants to stay over with you either. "

"Really?"

"Really. We see how you light up when she's nearby so…" David paused then added, "She's good for you. And that's good for us." Then he chuckled self-consciously, "Just, when she does…umm… You know. Keep the…um… Try not to scream her name or anything…"

"DAD!?"

When the elder Vegas later related the exchange in front of a still embarrassed Tori, she and Trina tried not to laugh too much.

And, of course, Jade was relieved, knowing the Vegas approved their relationship.

Given her gift at imitating people's voices, Jade grinned broadly as she now had a new way to 'torture' her girlfriend and, maybe. her girlfriend's parents.

* * *

A few days before her release, Doctor Cushing told Tori's parents, "Tori's trauma is lifting. She has some sensation in her lower body. I can't say if she'll ever be able to walk again… Not just yet. But she should be able to do just about anything else, including controlling her bowel and bladder.

"Oh and sex." The last said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm right here!" Tori declared, blushing at the doctor's last comment. "But I'm really so glad that catheter is out of me!"

Jade and Trina laughed at Tori's statement, earning a glare from the brunette.

David, while thrilled by the doctor's news, had no idea what to say. "Um… I…"

"What my husband is trying to say is: Thank you, Doctor."

Jade nodded, still enjoying Tori's discomfort a bit. Some things never change, even when one was in love with the discomforted.

"She will still need more physical therapy. And I want her exercises to continue even after the therapy. It will help to keep her muscles from atrophying. If, and I must emphasize, if she regains use of her legs, even in a limited way, it will be much easier for her if her muscles are kept in shape."

"We will be shown what to do?" Holly asked.

"Of course. The therapists here will explain what to do and make sure all of you can assist Tori. It will also be part of her therapy."

"When can we start?"

"The sooner the better, Detective."

Before Jade could ask, Trina chimed in, "Jade too?"

"Oh, most decidedly. She already requested to be trained on what she needs to do. And, I must say, she has already been a major factor in Tori's recovery. I want her to know how to help as well."

"Of course, I'll help," Jade acknowledged. She loved when Tori squeezed her hand at that comment.

* * *

In the present, Jade, with her heavier foot on the her accelerator, made it to the Vega home earlier than her love and her love's parents. On the way she had a 'discussion' with Trina about speaking for her. "Just…never. Never give in to that little voice. Especially if I'm not there! Ever!"

"What if you're not there?"

"Call me!"

"Why? Jade, why?"

Jade tried to ignore the question for several blocks but Trina reverted to her irritating voice and she finally said, "Because I tried it myself! Okay?!"

In a low voice, Jade told Trina about the worst time in her life – her parents' divorce. And how she felt responsible. Then how she thought, if she as in danger, her parents wouldn't break up. "I actually cut my wrists."

"Jade…" Trina murmured sympathetically.

With a pained smile, Jade went on, "I cut across my wrists rather than up the vein. That's probably what saved me. I didn't bleed out before Mom found me.

"Then, naturally, I had to go through therapy. It was a good thing and a bad thing. Good? I learned it wasn't me that made my parents split – that started long before.

"Bad?" Jade shrugged, not looking at Trina. "I felt like I could never trust anyone ever again. That was the biggest problem with Beck. He's a great guy but I… I was sure…"

"Jade…" Trina whispered. "It's okay."

Jade pulled herself from the past. "Yeah… Yeah, it is. It took a lot of time for me to realize that. I'm sorry for what I put Beck through. But I actually think you'll be the one to make things right for him. Please don't make me wrong."

"I won't Jade. I love Beck. Even more since I'm not the pain-in-the-ass I was before." Trina paused, "But you have to give yourself a break. I know how you feel about Tori and I know how she feels about you. Please don't give up at the first snag in your lives."

"I…I won't. Ever," Jade managed to reply. "I really love her and I want to be there for her every step of the way. No matter how hard."

Trina smiled, "I know you will, Jade. I'm a better judge of character than most people could imagine. Well, except for old boyfriends…"

The two laughed as Jade pulled up and parked her classic muscle car on the street Exiting, Jade waited anxiously on the edge of the driveway, Trina by her side.

Seeing Trina looking askance at her hands, Jade asked, "What?"

"Um…nothing…"

"Look, see the scars?" Jade asked, holding her arms up, hands palms up.

"Uh, no," Trina admitted.

"They've faded over the years and now blend into the natural skin creases…"

"Is that one?" Trina asked, touching Jade's wrist.

Slapping the hand away, Jade said, "No! And don't touch me!" She pointed to another undefined ridge between two wrinkles, "That's one."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying through my teeth!" Jade declared. "You know, you aren't the pain in the butt you used to be but…"

The banter continued until they saw a familiar SUV turn into the driveway.

Finally, David stopped before the entrance to the garage. Jade beat out Trina and pulled the wheelchair from the garage, unfolding it next to the rear passenger door. She and Holly helped Tori into the chair and Jade rolled it towards the door.

In a worried tone, Tori asked, "What about getting around the house?"

David smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. We have you covered."

Jade could see that, once inside, Tori was comforted by being back in familiar surroundings for the first time in what had to seem like an eternity. The Goth watched as her gal looked around and eventually noticing the changes that Jade was already familiar with.

The steps near the candle-filled fireplace as well as those leading from the dining area into the kitchen had been replaced with ramps. The stairways leading upstairs had been widened and fitted with a new collapsible chairlift to raise or lower Tori's wheelchair.

"Both your bathroom and the main one upstairs as well as the one over there…" David nodded to the door past the fireplace that led to his office, the game room and the half-bath. "All have been enlarged and converted to help you use the toilet, the sink and the showers upstairs. Your bathtub upstairs also has been redone so you can get in and out with, hopefully, not too much effort.

"Also your bedroom has a hanging bar above the bed to help you get in and out of bed." David blushed slightly as he glanced at Jade, "Your bed's been replaced with a king-size."

"Oh, Daddy… Mami…"

"Hey! What about me? I sacrificed part of my room for the extra shower room!" Trina said, in a return to her old manner. Albeit in a joking way.

Tori pulled her older sister into a heartfelt hug. "I love you all!"

David smiled and said, "We love you too Tori. And if there is anything we forgot, well, that will be corrected as we discover it."

Holly added, "Tori, I've redone the kitchen so most of your favorites are within your reach. And we replaced the fridge with a side-by-side freezer/cooler." Jade knew they moved the old one, which was still new enough to still be under warranty, into the game room in case anyone wanted to play pool and still have a cold drink.

"Oh my God! You guys…" Tori couldn't finish, overcome by emotion.

Tori hugged her father, her mother and her sister in turn, tears of gratitude flowing from her eyes.

Jade stood and watched them. From the moment they entered the house, this was a family moment. She didn't want to intrude.

Trina, of all of them, said, "Hey, West! Get your sorry butt over here!"

And, simple as that, Jade was dragged into the family well of emotions.

Holly's comment, "You may've been the school's ice queen but you're part of this family now!"

It was the best thing Jade had ever heard, after Tori's declaration of love.

Then, with a smart ass smile, she asked, "May've been the ice queen?! And who told you?"

* * *

After helping Tori explore her new/old home, Jade and her girlfriend were sitting side by side – Jade on the sofa with Tori in her chair between the two sofa modules. The brunette had never been happier her parents bought the modular living room set.

"Who wants spaghetti tacos?" Holly called out.

"I do! I do!"

Jade smirked as she whispered, "I'm already looking forward you saying that after the obey part of the wedding vows…"

"Jade!?" Tori hissed. Then her face broke into a wide grin.

Holly set the platter with the taco shells and another with a mound of spaghetti and small meatballs on the table. A shaker of shredded Parmesan cheese was there as well.

Even after the change in the relationship between Tori and Jade, the Vegas still stared as Jade filled a shell for Tori then asking her how much cheese she wanted. Only after Tori's spaghetti taco was ready did Jade fix one for herself.

Unseen by the two girls, the rest of the Vegas shared a long, happy look.

* * *

Before the cross-ethnic dinner was over, the rest of the gang showed up.

Holly greeted them all and offered to share the dinner. "I have plenty of spaghetti and meatballs. And I have more taco shells."

"I can eat," Beck declared as he moved to the table and took the empty chair next to his girlfriend. Trina obliged her beau by actually making his first taco.

Ignoring her own earlier actions, Jade moaned, "Oh please…"

"Me too!" Cat declared. "I'm hungry! Um, what are we having?"

"Spaghetti tacos," Holly replied.

"Oh, yeah. I had those once at Taco Shell. Or was it Mel Taco?"

Tori chuckled, "No, Cat. This was something that Carly Shay's brother came up with."

"Oh. Is he secretly Mel Taco?"

"C'mon, Lil' Red, let's get some grub before they eat it all," Andre said, leading Cat to the dining table.

A Rex-less Robbie, with a mouthful of pasta and taco shell, managed to say, "These are great, Mrs. Vega!"

Before long they were all gathered around the now-cleared table, cards appeared and poker chips were stacked in front of each of them – David refused to play with M&Ms.

David dealt first. "Okay, five-card stud. Low card in the hole splits the pot."

An hour or so later, most of the chips were now stacked in front of Jade and David. Holly gave up and started the dishes, giving the remainder of her chips to her husband.

Robbie moaned, "I can never beat you guys!"

Jade smirked, "That's cause, half the time, you think we're playing Bridge."

"Or Canasta," Andre added.

"Or Spades," Beck chimed in.

"Or Uno!" Cat yelled.

"Oh yeah."

"And then you lose bad," Beck added.

Another half hour and the only two were still in the game were David and Jade. Jade declared, "I'm all in!"

"Well… Jade, I'd call but I'm a little short."

"Okay, we can make other arrangements for your bet. How 'bout, I win, you have to…"

"Jade…" Tori said, warningly. "No Hammer Time!"

"Damn!" Jade said with an angry look. That lasted only a few seconds before she laughed, "I would've loved to see your dad Hammer Dance…"

"I can Hammer Dance," David declared.

"Really, David?" Holly responded, shaking her head.

"Alright. I win and I get a real get-out-of-jail card."

David shook his head, "Not gonna happen."

"Alright. What about I get to spend a day in the ME's office. Including the morgue and any autopsy."

Tori's face twisted up, "Eew, Jade…"

"Sorry, Jade. Regulations won't allow that. It could be used in court to disallow any forensic evidence."

"Damn. Okay, how 'bout this? I win, I get a ride-along in a squad car."

"How 'bout a day with the detectives?" David countered, knowing she'd likely be safer with them than even the best uniform team. What he'd said before about cops who never discharged their weapon in the line of duty was true but the uniforms were still the front line and in more danger than anyone else in the department.

"And if I win, you…uh… Hmmm… Okay, you mow the lawn, including raking up the cuttings. And wash my car and… Keep the garage straightened up. For a month."

"Deal!"

Jade and David shook on the bet. Then Jade asked, "Wait! Can I change the bet to a ride in a police chopper? During a call?"

* * *

Jade told anyone who even pretended to care all about her day flying in a cop chopper over LA. Even though nothing more exciting than a three-car collision backing up traffic on Santa Monica Boulevard near the intersection with Cloverfield occurred.

* * *

Three times a week, after school, Jade drove Tori to her rehab sessions. The brunette spent an hour 'walking' using parallel bars to support her weight as she tried to get her feet to move as well. Jade knelt next to her and helped the therapist move Tori's legs.

Jade knew she still had muscle mass, if only from the short time since the shooting and the leg strengthening exercises.

Still, she felt the near-dead weight when she simply held Tori's legs as other things were arranged for her therapy.

Meanwhile, Tori was using weights to strengthen her upper body and other exercises that left her sweating and spent before the session ended.

She complained to Jade and Jade simply said, "This will help you. Whether you walk or not."

This had become somewhat of a mantra between the two whenever Tori complained about the exercises. Even as those complaints tore at Jade who wanted, more than everything else, to spare Tori this necessary pain, she was brutally honest with her love.

The rehab center was well-equipped. They had three each of every piece of equipment and, if another wasn't in use, Jade would copy Tori's exercises. This helped her really relate to what Tori was going through as well as getting her body in better shape.

The other days of the week, Jade and the Vegas would take turns helping Tori with her home exercises. These were less strenuous but still aimed at trying to maintain some muscle tone in her legs. Mainly it involved having Tori on her back as her aide, Jade or one of the Vegas. pushed one leg up and towards Tori's chest then relax it as the other leg was pushed up and back.

At the time her helper was manipulating the legs, Tori would try to will her limbs to push against the pressure at the same time. Jade was impressed that Tori refused to give up even while she still felt no real sensations below her hips.

* * *

The day she returned to school was one of the low then high points of Tori's life. As Jade and Trina pushed her in through the doors, it seemed as if the entire school was there before her. As soon as her chair's rear wheels crossed the threshold, the crowd erupted into applause and cheers.

Even as Jade and Trina tried to quiet the crowd as they stood behind Tori, the poor girl started to cry. The sound of Tori's sobs tore at Jade and she shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The crowd fell silent immediately. Jade scowled at them as Trina rolled Tori to her first class. Once Tori was out of earshot, Jade, uncharacteristically said, "I know how you feel. Our friend was almost taken from us. And now, she's trapped in that damned chair. Your applause is nice and even I know why you're doing it but… To Tori, it's a reminder of what happened and what she had to deal with."

Jade paused then added, "You all know me. So trust me, if you applaud once more in any class, you will find a sharp object poking you unpleasantly.

"As I said, I know how you feel but Tori is still trying to adjust to her situation. You wanna applaud her survival and… But to Tori, it just reminds her of what she lost."

Taking a long moment, Jade looked at each student in turn. Even though they all nodded at her initial tirade, they each nodded individually when Jade looked at each person.

"Thank you.

"And tell your friends," Jade finally said.

A few classes later, Jade saw the ultimate welcome-back for Tori. It was Sikowitz' class that did the trick. He now had small a ramp leading to the stage.

"Oh, Sikowitz," Tori said with a grateful smile even as tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Jade fought her own tears, more successfully. Then, she had seen the ramp going into place over the past week.

Later in the day, Tori was extremely grateful for the state mandates about handicapped stalls in the restroom as well as the elevator in the two-story school.

By the end of her first week back, the attention had died down and Tori was regarded as just another student at Hollywood Arts.

Jade was incredibly grateful, if only for her woman.

The sole exception was Friday's announcement in Sikowitz' class.

"Okay, you little droogies. I have a new two-character play. And before any of you can ask, it's already been cast. Toro, you will be playing a girl who suddenly finds herself in a wheelchair. Jade, you will be the caretaker who will help her adjust to her new state."

"Don't call me spicy tuna or a bull!" Tori said in a low, Jade-like voice. Then she beamed, "Thank you, Sikowitz."

In a whisper, Tori told Jade, "See? I can still act!"

"I already told you that, goof!"

Still smiling at one of his favorite students, he said, "Now, how 'bout some Alphabet Improv?

"Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre and… you, in the back. Up on the stage."

Naturally, Tori was the last student standing, so to speak.


	8. Chapter 8 The Graduation

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

**Part 8**

**The Graduation**

True to her word, Jade took Tori to Hollywood Arts' Spring Prome.

Tori wore a beautiful sea-green gown, which made Jade sorry as no one else would see how truly beautiful Tori was in it while she was sitting in the wheelchair. Then the Goth, who was wearing a dark blue gown that was equally stunning, remembered her plan..

For the first hour, Tori happily sat at the gang's table on the Asphalt Café as Jade danced with Beck, Andre and even Robbie. The only real twinge of jealousy she felt was when Jade and Cat danced a fast number.

_They look so good together_, she thought. And, as soon as she realized she was a bit jealous, she pushed that down. Tori knew she and Jade were together.

And she knew she could trust Cat. The girl was unabashedly straight. Except, maybe, for Sam Puckett?

"Alright, you sat here long enough, Vega! Time to dance!" Saying that, Jade pushed Tori's chair out to the dance area in the parking lot. Each held the other's hand as Jade danced around Tori while Tori used her free hand to spin her chair to three moderately-paced songs.

When a faster tempo song started, Jade whispered to Tori who nodded. They returned to the table then Jade went off to get them a couple of drinks, bringing back two cups of pink lemonade.

The refreshments at school activities now regularly included pink lemonade, initially in honor of Tori, but it became a a big hit and a mainstay. And it was a bigger hit with the prome attendees., so much so that Jade barely managed to score two of the last cups.

Beck spoke up, "Jade West? Drinking pink lemonade?"

"Shut it Oliver! It's Vega's fault. She loves the stuff." Tori smiled at Jade, who returned it as she admitted, "And, it's kinda grown on me too."

Throughout the Prome, the photo area had been busy all night. Just like most high school proms. But Jade, never the most patient person, wheeled Tori to the head of the line, saying, "Anyone got a problem with me getting a picture with the hottest chick here? I didn't think so."

Any complaints were unvoiced. Naturally, given the person challenging them.

They actually had three prome portraits taken – one with Jade standing, her arm around Tori's shoulder while holding Tori's hand with her other, posed like an Old West tintype The second showed Jade easily supporting a standing Tori in her arms. The last showed Jade sitting on Tori's lap, her arm again around Tori's shoulders as Tori held Jade lovingly.

These pictures were were destined to be treasured for years by the couple. Especially the third one.

The last two dances were slow, romantic songs. Before those songs, Jade, who had been working on her upper body strength since she and Tori had announced their coupledom, said, "Tori, this is it. We're really going to dance."

"Jade…don't tease me…" Tori pleaded.

"Never. Not anymore," Jade said as she lifted Tori out of the chair.

While Tori's arms locked around Jade's neck, Trina helped place Tori's feet on Jade's and used some Velcro strips to tie their feet together. Jade locked her hands on Tori's waist and began to dance with Tori.

Their group applauded as the two started to dance to the music, before they and the rest of the attendees joined them. Trina and Beck tried to dance inconspicuously near the new power couple.

Just in case.

It was a magical moment for all involved, including the 'chaperones' – Sikowitz, Lane, Ms. Simmons - the school's dance instructor - and their principal, Helen Dubois, who had to wipe her eyes several times. (Sikowitz, Lane and Simmons did too – each blaming their watery eyes on allergies.)

And it really was a supremely magical moment for the beautiful girls dancing in tandem. Jade was smiling widely, an unusual sight to most of the crowd.

And Tori was beaming as widely even as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

When the last song ended, Trina rolled Tori's chair over and helped Jade lower her sister into it. Jade felt physical relief but emotional loss at having to put her woman back in that damned chair.

Tori pulled Jade down to sit on her lap and kissed the girl deeply. "Thank you, Jade! This has been the best prom ever!"

Blinking her watery eyes quickly, Jade smiled, "Prome!"

"That too," Tori agreed. "And, I love you so much."

In a loud voice, Jade declared, "I love you too!" Then she looked around, "All of you get that? I LOVE TORI VEGA!"

The crowd was silent at first then, after Beck began to clap, they all joined in.

That declaration became the capper to the dance, It also became one of the biggest YouTube videos of 2014.

* * *

A short while later, the gang of eight (including Andre's true love of the week – or at least the dance) left the school for an after-prome dinner at Maestro's. There weren't a lot of late night places that weren't fast food, but Maestro's had a late nite menu on weekends.

The gang had been discussing this even before Tori's shooting and they made a point of saving their money, along with some of the sham ping-pong team money from Sikowitz, to cover their after-prome dinner.

With Cat being his date, they all made sure Robbie wasn't ordering _anything_ without specific approval.

It was nearly 1 AM, as the restaurant was closing, that they finally ponied up to pay the bill then go their separate ways. Trina left with Beck for the night as Jade drove Tori back to the Vega home where they were the sole occupants. Earlier that afternoon, after the obligatory parental pictures of the Prome attendees were taken, Holly insisted David take her to Santa Barbara for the weekend.

Quickly, Jade pulled off her gown, showing Tori she had gone commando. Jade shrugged nonchalantly, "No panty lines."

And, after Tori's got an eyeful of heaven, Jade again helped Tori realize that being stuck in a wheelchair didn't mean there wasn't much in the way to her feeling. That she couldn't experience ecstasy.

* * *

Finally, it was time to see Mason Thornesmith…

Tori didn't want to. She loved the man and what he'd been able to do for her before Baldwin Hills – even considering the Platinum Music Awards. But, given she'd hardly seen him since the shooting, she wasn't sure how he might react to a newly-paraplegic star now that she was out of the hospital.

To Mason's credit, he did blow off an appointment with a hot new talent to see Tori in the hospital shortly after she regained consciousness. He brought candy, flowers and bibble as he assured Tori he was there for her whenever she needed.

Now Jade knew Tori was going to call his bluff. And her girl was scared to death of the outcome.

After his administrative assistant led them into Mason's office, they were greeted with his ebullient persona. "Tori Vega! As I live and breathe! I was so relieved to hear you were released from the hospital after you survived that insane shooting incident. But I'm saddened that it took this long for you to come see me."

The last was said with a big smile, offsetting the guilt trip it would normally garner.

"Thank you Mason. And I appreciate the flowers I got - every other day," Tori said with a small smile.

"Yeah, every time she got a new arrangement, she had the nurses give the old one to other patients," Jade interjected.

Unfazed, Mason replied, "That's marvelous! I hope our mutual generosity brightened other patients' days."

Conveniently ignoring Mason's half-truth, Tori said, "I'm sorry I didn't come by earlier. I was dealing with a lot of things… I just wanted to come see you so I could tell…you…"

Jade picked up on Tori's announcement, "What Tori is trying to say is that she's afraid she won't be able to fulfill her contract. She wants…"

"Tori, don't worry about it. Your voice is what will sell you," Mason declared. "You _can_ still sing?"

"Like an angel," Jade said.

"Well, I took the opportunity to have some of my in-house song-smiths work up four songs. If you like them, we have your first album ready to start recording. You game?"

"Uh, Mason, I still want to…"

Nodding knowingly, Mason said, "Nothing to worry about until you graduate. Then, if you want to, we can start the studio work. Followed by the release, publicity and a small, West Coast tour."

"Mason, I won't be able to do much live," Tori said sadly.

"You can sing. The rest we can work around." Then, as if echoing Jade's statement weeks earlier, he added, "You can be a symbol to all those kids who feel like they aren't good enough because of a handicap, be it physical or mental.

"Do you see? If you can do it, so can they!" Mason paused for a moment. "That's good. I have to remember that." He quickly scribbled the line on a notepad. "May even be a good title for the album. Or the tour."

Tori stared at the man who had tried to make her the next Lady Gaga for the PMAs. "So you're cool with me being stuck in this chair."

"Oh, definitely! And I have some ideas for your stage show. How about one of those light-weight racing chairs? You know, the kind used by paraplegic marathoners and wheelchair basketball players. We can choreograph the numbers so you can wheel around the stage. Chair dancing, if you will.

"And we could even set up a harness to raise you out of the chair and you can fly over the stage as you belt out your finale."

"Ummm… I love the chair idea but…" Tori couldn't help but remember the stage accident Trina suffered when one of the clamps gave way the year before.

Jade understood her girl's reluctance and said, "Don't worry. If you're okay with that, I'll check the gear myself. Okay with you Mason?"

"Of course. But it will all be first rate equipment. And I'll make sure the specs will be double what you'd need."

"Okay. But I still want to be able to pass on the flying stuff…"

Mason happily agreed, "You'll have final say on anything like that as well as the songs I had written for you."

Soon after, he took the girls to lunch. When they returned to his office, Mason had the songs brought down as well as a disk with versions of the songs by studio musicians.

The preliminary meeting went very well, in the opinion of all three parties.

* * *

A few days later, while taking a break from studying for finals, Tori said, "Jade, these songs aren't too bad. I'm thinking I'll leave them as is."

"Yeah? Gimme…"

Tori smiled. Jade hadn't lost her edge. She watched the expressions on Jade's face as she went over the songs. The Goth looked alternately bemused, irritated, disgusted, amused, and thoughtful and Tori even detected an impressed look.

"Yeah, Vega, you can work with these."

Tori bowed in her chair, "Why thank you, Oh Most Wise One!"

"Quiet, smartass," Jade said, only partially successful at hiding a smile. "Okay, this first one? Schmaltzy as hell. The second and third songs are… Not my cup of coffee."

"Tea, Jade."

"Huh? Whatever, I prefer coffee. The last one is pretty good. I like the lyrics and the music looks good too." Jade didn't take all the music classes Tori had but she was quite adept at reading notes on a scale and hearing the music in her head.

"I'd say you'll kill once you record them. Even the ones with a major suckish factor."

Tori quickly looked down at her legs then back up. Jade caught that and said, "Hey, Tori? Don't…"

"It's not that, Jade. I'm just really coming to understand that we're graduating soon. We'll leave Hollywood Arts and…"

Jade got off the sofa and knelt next to Tori. "Hey, it'll be okay. We're going to USC, Beck, Trina and Cat are going to UCLA and Andre and Robbie are going to Cal State. It's not like we're going to lose touch. We won't be together as much but we'll still be able to get together for dinners, movies, shows and parties."

"I know but I really love our school. I'll miss…"

Jade hugged her tighter. "We can always come back to visit. Maybe even sit in on one of Sikowtiz' classes.

"The important thing is we'll be together. You and me. Whether you like it or not." The last was said with a cute, toothy grin.

Tori returned that grin. To Jade, Tori was even more gorgeous when she smiled.

"We okay, Tori?"

"Just hold me a little bit more. Okay?"

"Very okay."

* * *

"Jade?"

"Yeah," Jade answered, half-hearing Tori as she was wrapped up in studying calculus for the one final that worried her.

"I'm not sure… Never mind."

The tone of Tori's voice caught Jade's attention. She looked up and asked, "What?"

"I'm not sure I want to go to the ceremony."

'What? Why the hell not?"

Tori took a deep breath, "I don't want to be… Everyone will be… I don't want to be the focus of the pity from the school."

Knowing how vulnerable her girl still felt about being stuck in that chair, Jade thought for a long minute. Then she said, "Tori, you deserve to go to the ceremony and get your diploma. You've worked so hard and so long. No one will pity you."

"How do you know?" Tori asked, her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes.

Kneeling in front of her girlfriend, Jade took both of Tori's hands. "Because they don't now. Maybe the day you came back to school but now they know you're no different than them, except for the cool wheels."

Using the new, athletic wheelchair, Jade tried to make light of Tori's concerns. Then she saw she was failing.

"Tori, you are an incredibly gifted girl. You already were ready to eclipse every other student at HA with your singing. Then you make yourself a hero by saving our best friend and my future sister-in-law. And still managed to get some of the best grades in our classes when you came back."

Then she realized it was time for a dash of truth, "You may always be stuck in that chair. Let's face it. But you can't let the chair define you or your intelligence or your talent. You need to accept this as your life at this moment in time. And you need to show that you're more than that damned chair!"

Jade found herself in a surprisingly tight but loving hug as Tori sobbed into her shoulder.

Finally, Jade felt Tori's arms relax and she leaned back. "We okay now?"

Tori nodded then asked, "How can you stand to deal with a weepy, sorry bitch like me?"

"Easy. I love that weepy, sorry bitch," Jade countered with a chuckle.

Studying was forgotten for the next half hour as they had some recreational fun.

* * *

Graduation Day.

The gang gathered at a local diner for breakfast. After a pre-graduation party, they all wanted coffee and water. Then came food. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, corned beef hash, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, toast, English muffins and bagels. All eight of them (Andre was going solo this time but Sam Puckett was with them as Cat's special guest) ordered something different and shared some of what they ordered with the others if desired.

All but Jade. She got a chili omelet with hash browns, grits and toast. And she wasn't sharing any of it. To keep the others away, she used some hot sauce on the chili-cheese on the top of the omelet as well as a dash or two in her grits. Because of that as well as all the onions and peppers in her hash browns and, of course, her omelet, Tori looked at her.

"I hope you don't expect me to kiss you after that!"

Jade smirked. "I won't but you will anyway."

Sam also didn't share. She even slapped her Cat's hand when the faux redhead tried to steal a piece of her bacon – a cardinal sin to Sam. But Sam stole one of Cat's sausages in retaliation and Cat just smiled at her girlfriend.

The sickening thing, to the rest of the gang, was when Beck fed Trina a bite of his Belgian waffles and Trina returned the favor with a bite of her Denver omelet.

"God! Please don't feed each other!" Jade cried.

* * *

Alphabetically, there were two students in the graduating class between Vega and West – Jean Victor and Al Wayne. But, due to extenuating circumstances, Jade and Tori sat next to each other. And, as the rows headed up to receive their diplomas, Jade wheeled Tori into the queue and waited at the base of the ramp. Arrangements had been made ahead of time for Jade to follow Tori to the dias.

"Victoria Vega!" Helen DuBois called. Applause broke out as with the announcement of every other graduate's name.

Jade pushed Tori up the ramp and let Tori wheel herself over to receive her diploma. Jade waited at the head of the ramp on stage right.

"I want to add that Tori Vega, despite the tragic injury she received and the ensuing time away from class, still managed to score in the top five percentile of her class. We are all extremely proud of her."

The applause broke out again. Tori smiled widely and waved before rolling herself to stage left.

As the acclaim died down, Helen spoke again, "Jade West!"

Applause again and, from stage left, Tori whistled loudly as Jade crossed the stage and took her diploma.

"Jade herself missed a lot of class time while she helped Tori Vega after the shooting. And she still managed to also maintain grades in the top five percentile of this class."

Jade smirked and headed towards Tori, tossing off a single wave in acknowledgment of the clapping, shouts and whistles – all inspired by Tori's initial whistling. When she reached her girlfriend, Tori pulled her down and kissed her.

Jade kept Tori's chair in check down the ramp then pushed her back to their spots in the graduating class.

Meanwhile, Principal DuBois called out the next graduate, "Jeannie Victor!"

* * *

After the ceremony and the pictures, the gang convened at the Vega house for a backyard barbecue and swim party. Sikowitz, the Olivers, already guests at the Vega home, and the Shapiros joined the Vegas and the gang, which now included Alex and her fiance, Juliet.

Andre arrived last as he took his grandmother home and decided to leave her be as she seemed to be less addled than usual.

David started the big built-in grill while Holly, with the help of Robbie and Beck's mothers, took care of the salad, slaw and other non-grilled foods.

Meanwhile, Jade tried to console Cat at the absence of her parents. It was a circumstance Jade was familiar with as she was experiencing it yet again. "Look, Cat. You know they love you but your brother's treatment is expensive and… Well, flying down from Idaho can get pretty expensive."

"I know…" Cat sniffled.

"And you are surrounded by friends who love you too. And me."

Cat giggled, she was all too familiar with Jade's façade. So she did what few dared and hugged Jade, "I love you too, Jadey."

"I'll let that slide this time, Kitty-cat." Jade used her nickname for Cat, to show the girl she really was important to the Goth.

Sam came into the living room. "There you are! Cat, you're supposed to keep me from eating all the French onion dip!"

That was followed by a call from upstairs, "Jade, I need your help!"

"I'll say," Jade jokingly muttered under her breath as she headed up. At the head of the stairs, Jade looked down at her friends. "You guys can use the half-bath to change. But don't take too long or Detective Vega might call the Vice Squad!"

Upstairs, Jade helped Tori put on her swimming suit – a one-piece this time. She only wore her bikini with Jade or her family, who were familiar with the scars from the shooting. Tori wasn't ready to show those to her friends.

Naturally, there was a lot of kissing involved. And some not-so subtle caresses.

Tori didn't mind. While she was pretty good at doing things for herself, given the short time since she was injured, she still needed assistance. And, much as she complained, Jade was more than happy to help. It gave her a reason to see and touch Tori more intimately than anyone else.

Jade wanted to do more and Tori's physical reactions showed she did too. But, much as she loved Jade suckling her neck as her hands played over her body, Sweet Sally Peaches stopped the Wicked Witch, "We have guests…"

"Your parents can take care of 'em…" Jade whispered into Tori's neck before her tongue started to trace Tori's ear.

"J-J-Jade… Pleeeassse…"

Jade pulled back, "You really want me to stop?"

"No but we should. I…" Tori blushed. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Promise?" Jade growled.

"Promise! Pinky-swear?" Tori held up her pinky, slightly crooked for the swear.

"No, Cat!" Jade teased.

"Whattie?" came the voice from the doorway.

"JEEZ-ZUS!" "CAT!"

"Hi-yi! We've been waiting for you."

"Waiting? We've only been up here for a couple of minutes," Tori said.

Cat smiled, a knowingly cute smile. "Nope! Jade came up here at least twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty… Shit! Tori, she's right!" Jade declared when she checked the alarm clock by the bed and confirmed it with her PearPhone.

Fortunately, it only took a few seconds for Tori to ready herself. Jade still had to change into her bikini and Tori wanted to wait. And watch.

But…

"C'mon, Cat. Let's go reassure everyone that we weren't…"

"Doing the nasty?" Cat giggled. That innocent laugh belied her words and Tori just shook her head.

As they left the room, Jade yelled, "Cat! You have a dirty mind!"

"You taught me!" Cat giggled again as she went down the stairs and waited for Tori's lift to lower her. Then she pushed one of her two best friends in the world out to the pool.

"Don't worry, Tori. I didn't see anything. Not that there's anything to see… But I didn't see what wasn't happening…"

"Thanks Cat."

The backyard was comfortably crowded with her friends and their family members that could come by. Tori greeted them all and accepted the well wishes and condolences of the older attendees – those who weren't as used to seeing the young singer confined to a chair.

Her old friends, on the other hand, welcomed her with teasing greetings. "Sorry we tore you away from Jade." "What did you do to her?" "I offered to go up to get you but Cat…"

"Shut! Up!"

Jade walked out and everyone fell silent. Partly it was the tone of her voice but also the sight of her. Now a lightly tanned, busty eighteen year old in a two-piece that was little more than a string bikini would have that affect on just about anyone.

Tori gaped at her love. She never got enough of Jade and, while she'd seen the Goth in this suit before, she still adored the way Jade looked in it. And the well-known mysteries it concealed really turned her on.

The males, of all ages, naturally gaped at her as well until significant others elbowed them. Cat filled that role for both Robbie and Andre. Then she had to do the same with her roomie, Sam.

Jade's eyes were only on Tori as she strolled across the lawn to the paved apron of the pool.

Tori stared at her. She later told Jade that she was remembering the first time she saw Jade in a bikini – the day the gang, less Cat, were trapped in Beck's trailer at the beach. And that was a more substantial version. She had plenty of other times to see Jade in less clothing than most (like the time she couldn't get in the hamburger costume) and even in swim suits. But she had only had a few chances to see that beautiful body after they became lovers. And it was much more important to her for that reason.

"Let's go for a swim, Tori," Jade suggested as she wheeled the chair to the edge and tipped it.

As she slid out of her chair and into the water, Tori cried out, "JAAAADE!"

As if in answer, Jade dove in as soon as Tori hit the water and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately as they both slowly surfaced.

"I hate you, Jade West!" Tori sputtered.

Jade, still holding Tori, walked them over to the shallower end and said, "I love you, Tori Vega."

"And I love you, Jade West."

At that point, the rest of their friends jumped in and the pool hijinks began.

All the people - young and older - agreed, given the circumstances, it was a perfect way for the kids to end their high school careers.


	9. Chapter 9 The Epilogue

Summary: Tori and Jade start their new life together.

Special Note: Many thanks again to Loganx5 for going over this and passing along numerous suggestions to improve the story. Logan, I really appreciate your help and the improvements you suggested. Hope I did your ideas justice. To all others, any typos, continuity gaps or other problems are all mine so blame me.

**Part 9**

**The Epilogue**

Summary: Tori and Jade start their new life together.

Tori rolled out onto their veranda to find Jade sitting on one of the poolside lounge chairs, her attention focused on her pad as she pecked at the screen. Jade was editing the script for her latest film - a new horror movie, her sixth since college, that she was producing as well.

"Hey, Jade?" No reaction. "Jade, there's a tsunami on the way and it'll wipe us out. Did you hear about the aliens that returned to Roswell to find their friends? I decided to let my pubic hair grow back. We were selected to join the first group to colonize the Moon. The Titanic finally arrived in New York, only one hundred and seventeen years late with no explanation. Godzilla is fighting Gamera and they're heading this way…"

Still nothing from Jade. Tori gave it one more try.

"They're doing a musical version of _The Scissoring_ on Broadway."

"WHAT!?" Jade shouted in exasperation as she glared at Tori. "What do you want?"

"Good, you haven't gone deaf!"

"What the hell, Tori? You know I have to have the revisions back to the studio people by Monday."

"And it's only Thursday."

"So?"

"So I thought we could…" Tori wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What about Jori and Mina?"

"They're on a playdate with little Carly at Cat and Sam's place in Oxnard. Remember?"

"Oh. Oh yeah…" Jade looked at her wife with a wicked gleam. "What might you have cogitating in that dirty mind of yours?"

"Come with me and see…" Tori said in a low, seductive voice.

Jade set her tablet aside and followed Tori, saying, "By the way. Gamera would never meet Godzilla. Godzilla is owned by Toho Pictures and Gamera is now owned by Kodakowa Pictures…"

"Whatever, Jade. Come and have fun with me…"

Later, as Jade held her woman, said woman commented, "We've come a long way, baby."

Jade's reply was whispered into Tori's soft hair. "You said it, Vega."

Their sweaty, naked bodies practically fused together, Jade and Tori did something Jade had always claimed she hated – they reminisced. But Jade spoke almost as much as Tori as they remembered their college years and the success all of them had enjoyed. Tori teared up again as the wonderful memories returned...

* * *

Mason had been as good as his word and Tori did launch her first album shortly after graduation from Hollywood Arts. Pre-release buzz was heavy, thanks to Mason's incredible PR machine, and, seemingly, the entire nation wanted to see what a paraplegic singer could do.

Most of them would have to wait.

Caused by, and helping with, the buzz was an upswing in YouTube views of Tori's PMA performance as well has her less than stellar national anthem performance.

The small West Coast tour was a total sell out – Los Angeles, San Diego, Santa Barbara, San Luis Obispo, Carmel, San Francisco, Sacramento and Phoenix. With Tori's agreement, additional shows in Reno and, as the last stop, Las Vegas were added.

The first show was at a small, popular club in Santa Monica. The entire gang was there along with David and Holly. Mason hated being among the masses so he sent two of his people along on the tour so he could get reports on how well it went.

The club had a bar along one wall with booths along the other and tables in between. It was roomy and nearly full. It was an all-ages show so the bartenders were being extra vigilant scanning IDs. Even if someone got an adult stamp on entry.

Jade was backstage with Tori and peeked out from the wing of the small stage. "Looks like a good crowd, Vega. Your parents, Beck and Trina are at one of the front tables, the others are at a table next to them. And there are Alex and Juliet, coming in now."

Tori and Jade had found they enjoyed the company of the New York transplants. They had gotten together several times since Tori left the hospital – often double-dating and, just as often, simply hanging at the girls' apartment where Tori didn't feel like the object of everyone's attention.

"You've practically got a full house."

"Yeah, all to see the singing cripple," Tori replied in a low voice.

"You stop that!" Jade snapped as she turned back to her girlfriend. "Do not say that again! You just go out there and wow them with your voice!"

And Tori did just that, albeit reluctantly at first. "Jade, I'm so nervous. My butterflies have butterflies…"

"God Vega, can you use another worn out cliché?" The dark-haired girl knelt next the the chair and hugged Tori. "You'll be sensational! Now go." Jade's voice sounded more like her old HA voice, "Do not prove me wrong!"

The crowd loved the show. And they loved Tori. She ended up doing two encores and still they wanted more.

The next day, in a relatively small article in the entertainment section of the LA Times, her performance was lauded. The writer also made a point of her handicap as he acknowledged Tori's courage as a paraplegic. But the majority of the short write-up was about her voice and performance.

Several independent papers had longer, glowing reviews. And all but one praised her courage. The lone paper, a fringe freebie that specialized in conspiracy nonsense, claimed the wheelchair was a publicity stunt.

Jade dutifully saved every one of the reviews – even the fringe piece - as she would do throughout the tour. And their future.

Before she cut the papers up, Jade read aloud all that she could find and threw herself on Tori in bed, kissing her deeply. "See? They love you!"

"What about the one where I'm just pulling a fast one?"

"Yeah, well, these asshats are sure Elvis is on the midnight shift at a 7-11 in Michigan and Bigfoot will inherit the Earth."

She made Tori get in her chair and come downstairs. Holly had made breakfast for everyone and they all sat and took turns again reading the reviews to Tori who sat there with a happy smile.

Other than Jade, who scoffed as she had read it, the rest only read excerpts from the conspiracy article. They wanted to spare Tori, who, they felt, didn't need to hear that this early in her tour. But Jade loved to tease and read the entire article. Then, to be fair, she read one that purported Princess Kate was a clone of Princess Di, her late mother-in-law, and another about C.H.U.D.s in the LA sewer system.

Starting the next day, Jade accompanied Tori on her short tour. Clubs like the one in Santa Monica were Tori's predominant venue on this trip. The next show was in San Luis Obispo, near the university and brought a large crowd of college students. Carmel, where she performed in the outdoor patio with the ocean as a backdrop, was another success with the artsy crowd.

Then Tori, Jade and the band arrived in San Francisco.

In their hotel on a hill looking down over the city by the Bay, Jade asked, "Remember when we were watching _Ironside_ and wondering how Raymond Burr kept from losing control of his chair on the hills?"

"Yeeesss…" Tori answered warily. Jade still had a wicked sense of humor.

"You wanna see if you could control yourself?" Jade smiled to show she was teasing. Tori didn't catch her expression.

"No! Definitely not! Don't even joke about that Jade!"

Seeing the trace of fear in Tori's eyes, Jade immediately regretted the poor taste joke, just as a stab of guilt at how she used to treat the budding pop star added to her anguish. She knelt next to the wheelchair and grasped Tori's hand. "I'm sorry, Tori. I never meant… I'd never hurt you. You know that."

"I do, Jade. I'm sorry. I know you were just teasing but I'm nervous."

"About tonight?" Tori nodded. "There's no reason to be that way. You killed them in the other shows. You will again tonight."

And. again, Jade was proved right. That night, as with every night after a show, Tori and Jade spent several sweaty hours in bed, pleasuring each other until they were worn out. Performing turned Tori on and Jade couldn't be happier about that.

Every new town, every show, Tori was nervous and ready to call it all off. And Jade was always there to console, cajole or, once, threaten Tori (with flat tires on her chair) to get her girl to go on stage.

Each show was a success and the writeups the next day were all positive and some even glowing with praise for the brave young woman who captured her audiences' hearts.

The last three stops of the trip were equally successful for the singer's growing rep. She received standing ovations at the end of each performance.

And Jade had a blast in Reno and Vegas. As she had watched Tori on stage, now Tori watched her play poker. Jade cleared nearly ten thousand dollars in Reno and another eighteen thousand in Las Vegas. All the winnings were deposited in her Bank of America account as soon as the nearest branch opened the morning after.

"Too bad Hammer Time isn't allowed," Jade mused, causing Tori to laugh. Jade often tried to get Tori to laugh – she absolutely loved how it sounded.

Back home, they were welcomed by the Vegas and Beck, who was at the Vega home almost as much as Jade. After everyone gushed over how big a hit Tori was becoming, Beck and Trina sprang their news.

"Tori, I'm sorry to tell you this when you just got back from such a great tour," Trina said. "I mean this is your moment and all but…"

Jade and Tori looked at each other – Trina apologized for something! Not knowing what else to say, Tori replied, "It's okay. What…"

"Beck asked me to marry him!" Trina exclaimed. "And I said yes!"

Tori was ecstatic for her sister and her soon-to-be brother-in-law. Jade was thrilled as well, both by the news and that the attention was off her Tori for the first time in days.

Jade loved Beck and had come to love Trina as well and was thrilled that they were finally making the commitment.

As a result, she slowly started to make her own plans…

* * *

Eventually, college ended for the entire gang. Their college degrees, combined with various internships, did them credit and their high school work at Hollywood Arts was an additional bonus.

Cat graduated with a BA with honors in Set and Costume Design. She had done most of the work for the school's productions her last two years in school as well as helping Jade with her projects. Her adviser wrangled some interviews for internships with Paramount, Universal and Warner Brothers. Soon, she was under contract with Universal and was on her way.

Beck had some uncredited bit parts in a couple of movies as well as bigger roles in college stage productions. Just before graduation, he auditioned for a credited walk-on role in a new TV show for Fox. Within two years, he had larger roles in three movies and a semi-regular role as the oldest son in an ABC Family comedy-drama. He then scored a significant one-shot role in a new TV series being filmed in Montreal. It happened to coincide with some free time for the newest Mrs. Oliver and the two went to Canada as a mini-vacation – albeit a working vaca for Beck.

Trina, with her husband's help, realized she had no future in singing. She turned to acting and got a coach outside of school. This bolstered the training she got in high school and especially college. As a result, she actually secured some acting gigs before Beck – commercials admittedly but that had been a good starting point for a lot of actors over the years. She had stayed in touch with her _Divertisimo _contacts long after that show closed, and got a supporting role in a telenovela. She played the character straight with just a touch of exaggeration. Before the first season was over, hers was one of the most popular characters on the network, much less the show.

Robbie had honed his comedic talents – sans Rex - and had been making the rounds of the comedy clubs in the Southland and even down to San Diego. He was offered positions with the Groundlings as well as Second City in Chicago. Opting to stay close to home initially, he was soon established himself with the LA troupe.

Andre was the only one who didn't finish college. Shortly after his sophomore year started, Sean Quincy took him under his wing and the singer/songwriter was soon working with some of the biggest names at Quincy Music. He had two albums out within as many years with hit songs from each album. As often as he could, he had Tori do some backup singing on his songs. She had to be uncredited due to her commitment to Mason but the industry was aware and her rep continued to grow.

Jade had made a few student films. One short student film, based on her play _Well Wishes_, was sent to Sundance by her professor/advisor and she took Tori to the festival. Her movie, while not a highlight, was well-received and she was approached by reps from a couple of studios. She also got to meet Eli Roth, one of her favorite gorn film creators. Through Roth, she actually got some significant face time with Quentin Tarantino. Preliminary talks started about them backing one of her movies.

Tori got twin degrees in Music and Education. She managed to release two more albums through Neutronium, recording them intermittently between terms and even got some weekend studio time. Her stipulation was nothing near midterms or finals. She also went on tour after her freshman and junior years. Both were more extensive than the first tour. And she was playing bigger venues. By the third tour, Tori finally admitted to Jade thar she was finally coming to accept what everyone was telling her – people were there to see her sing, not to stare at the girl in the wheelchair.

Finally came the moment Jade had started planning almost five years before.

* * *

After the last show in New York, Jade took Tori up to the Observation Deck of the Empire State Building. It was nearly midnight and Manhattan was laid out in all its nighttime glory below them. Jade wheeled Tori around the tower so they could see the entire view – Brooklyn and Queens with Long Island beyond to the east, then the darker expanse of Central Park framed by the city grid of streets from the north vista, New Jersey across the black band of the Hudson to the west and then the south vista.

They stopped and looked down at the towers of midtown below them and to the older buildings that rose above the Battery. The bridges to Brooklyn looked like strings of pearls spanning the darkness of the East River. Beyond Battery Park was the dark expanse of Upper New York Harbor and the few ships moving across the waters with the Statue of Liberty beautifully underlit beyond. Past that, the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge was a silver thread far to the south, linking Staten Island with Brooklyn.

"It's beautiful, Jade," Tori sighed in wonder.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Jade whispered as she knelt next to Tori.

Tori looked at Jade questioningly. Jade pulled out her surprise, knelt in front of Tori and simply asked, "Victoria Vega, will you marry me?"

Tori pulled Jade into a bone-crushing, suffocating hug and yelled, "YES!"

"Woof!" Jade puffed out. "You've been taking hugging lessons from Cat! You've…"

Tori shut her woman up by kissing Jade.

Oblivious to the clapping of the few night owls on the Observation Deck, the two continued tp kiss atop the iconic tower before returning to their room to call everyone out west with the happy news.

* * *

In the time since their engagement and marriage – a simple ceremony in the Vegas' backyard - Jade had managed to get two Golden Globe nominations, as well as winning a People's Choice Award. She'd even received an Academy Award nomination. All rarities for horror movies.

During the same period, Tori had added to her musical library with seven more albums and two Grammy wins, three People's Choice and four Nickelodeon Kids' Choice nominations

"You didn't even cry as much at the 9-11 Memorial," Jade teased. In reality, both of them were severely choked up when they visited the site and museum the morning after Jade popped the question.

"Okay, maybe so, But who would've thought the stoic, hardcore Goth of Hollywood Arts would cry when she finally got to hold our little girls," Tori said, a hitch in her voice as she and Jade teared up at the happiest accomplishment of their lives.

"Our little girls," Jade whispered of their adopted daughters. The last piece of the lives Tori and Jade were blessed with.

The oldest, Jori, was a little, unnamed Puerto Rican orphan less than four months old when they met her for the first time in the San Juan orphanage nearly ten years before. When they couldn't agree on a name – each wanted to name the girl for their own grandmother – Cat suggested Jori. It was the tabloid short-hand name for Tori and Jade.

Three years later, they adopted a Romanian orphan immediately after Tori's first European tour. It happily was timed to match Jade's location scouting in the Transylvanian Alps.

To Jade's happy surprise, when they left Bucharest to meet the little girl for the first time, they found themselves in an orphanage in Cluj-Napoca, the largest city in Romania's Transylvania region. As with Jori, it was love at first sight for the young mothers. Jade insisted she be named Mina after the heroine of Bram Stoker's classic novel. Tori agreed as she thought it was a lovely name for their beautiful new daughter.

"Our little miracles," Tori whispered before Jade kissed her wife tenderly and with a heart full of love for her woman and their family.

And, as always when they thought back on their lives, they quietly shared a good, happy cry over their good fortune. All due to a near tragedy that caused the couple to open their eyes to what was always there before them.


End file.
